


Spells About Penises, and Other Boyfriend Improvements

by MayGlenn



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Breakfast, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Comfortable Enough In His Sexuality He Doesn't Need Labels Alucard, Conditioning, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme!Sypha, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Leashes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, OT3, Only Because Would Trevor Really Ever Say No?, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Season 2, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, inappropriate use of magic, magic dildos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Neither Alucard—who had some sexual experience before meeting the speaker and the hunter he now regularly shared a bed with—nor Sypha—who had had plenty—had ever met anyone as willing to go down as Trevor Belmont. He never hesitated to get his mouth on Alucard’s dick or his tongue inside Sypha’s pussy, and required basically no persuasion to work up to a rimjob, either.And neither Alucard nor Sypha could have predicted how, once they got past Trevor’s naturally defensive abrasiveness, he would transform into someone who was so desperately eager to please. It was only unfortunate that this didn’t extend much beyond the bedroom. He was still a brat most of the rest of the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alucard Does the Washing Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898446) by [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn). 



> This is just...a lot of kinky smut. 
> 
> I want to write essays about Trevor being so grateful for friends and companionship and food and stability that he'd let Sypha and Alucard run his life and exercise their behavioral modification kinks on him even if he didn't also enjoy himself. Instead I'm writing PWP.

Neither Alucard—who had  _ some  _ sexual experience before meeting the speaker and the hunter he now regularly shared a bed with—nor Sypha—who had had plenty—had ever met anyone as willing to go down as Trevor Belmont. He never hesitated to get his mouth on Alucard’s dick or his tongue inside Sypha’s pussy, and required basically no persuasion to work up to a rimjob, either. He wasn’t squeamish in the least, and appeared to love performing oral, no matter how long either of them had been without a wash, or who had just fucked whom, or where. 

And neither Alucard nor Sypha could have predicted how, once they got past Trevor’s naturally defensive abrasiveness, he would transform into someone who was so desperately eager to please. It was only unfortunate that this didn’t extend much beyond the bedroom. He was still a brat most of the rest of the time. 

“That’s good, you’re so good, honey,” Sypha said, leaning back against the extravagant headboard in one of the many bedrooms in Alucard’s new castle, with Trevor’s face buried between her legs, doing what he was best at. Alucard sprawled beside her, his fan of blond hair spread out beneath him, waiting his turn. All three of them were naked. Trevor had even  _ bathed _ . 

Trevor didn’t stop to smile, but she saw the shiver that praise earned her, and ran her fingers through his hair (something she knew he also loved). 

She propped her feet up on Trevor’s shoulders as he buried his face between her thighs, licking her to first orgasm. Sypha was naturally dominant, which suited the other two just fine: if Trevor enjoyed being bossed around, Alucard approved of the structure and order she provided. A few aborted attempts taught Sypha how responsive Alucard was to her  _ requests _ , instead of her demands. They worked it out. 

Sypha, as the dominant one, had many rules, first of which was that she always had to be the first to orgasm. They hadn’t yet dared to find out what would happen if they didn’t follow this rule, though it was vaguely in the back of both Trevor and Alucard’s minds, possibly, to each try to get the other in trouble. “That’s it, I’m almost—suck  _ harder— _ ” 

Trevor closed his lips around her clit and sucked, flicking the nub with his tongue as she cried out and bucked her hips up into his face as she came. 

“That’s a good boy,” she panted, laying back, and was pleased that he just kept going, licking her with broad, open swipes of his tongue, and would keep going until she told him to stop. “That’s enough, Trevor, thank you.” 

Now Trevor smirked, as he emerged with his nose and chin shiny with her fluids, looking as proud of himself as if he’d just killed the last vampire in Wallachia. It was amazing what a little oral and a little praise did for his attitude. 

(Sypha and Alucard both worried, a bit, at first, that he was only too eager to please because he was still too insecure, worried they would leave him if he wasn’t good enough, part of his deep-seated but obvious abandonment issues. His drinking was clearly part of his oral fixation and his coping mechanism, both. But if his oral fixation was, perhaps, a symptom of his insecurity, it was also part of the cure, for Sypha and Alucard were never anything but grateful, and he beamed under the slightest praise.) 

“My turn,” Alucard hummed, pulling Trevor into a filthy kiss. Alucard—who was fussy about giving oral—got all he wanted of Sypha’s taste secondhand. “Mm, may I bite him tonight?” 

“No, you may not,” Trevor said, “if I get a vote.” 

“Of course you don’t,” Sypha giggled, making a show of thinking it over before she smiled at Alucard. “Maybe later, if you’re very good—or if he’s very bad.” 

“ _ Hey _ ! I’m always good!” 

“Deal,” Alucard laughed, turning to Trevor and spreading his legs invitingly. “Well, Belmont, you’d better start getting me ready.”  

Trevor, torn between wanting to be good for Sypha and very much wanting to punch Alucard in his smug dick, took one look at Sypha’s expectant glare before dropping his head down to start massaging Alucard’s taint with his tongue. The more humiliating, quite honestly, the harder Trevor got, and he hadn’t even been touched yet. 

And Alucard, the bastard, let him go on like this for several minutes before he said, “That’s a very delicious sensation, Belmont, but actually I think I’m going to fuck  _ you  _ tonight.” 

“Seriously?” Trevor lifted his head, and Sypha and Alucard were both grinning. 

“Well, you looked like you were having such fun,” Sypha said. “But yes, I want you to focus on getting his cock nice and wet.” 

Now Trevor turned up his nose a little to show his displeasure, but got to work without any complaint, licking the length of Alucard’s proportionately long cock and finally taking it in his mouth and working up to swallowing him down to where his saliva was thickest, in the back of his throat. 

He waited until he heard Sypha began to gasp and giggle, and felt her and Alucard fooling around up there before grinding himself against the sheets. His dick ached to be touched, but Sypha had another rule, and that was that neither of them were allowed to touch themselves without her permission, so she grabbed the lobe of his ear and pinched it between her fingernails,  _ hard _ .  

“Ouch! Hey!” he cried, sitting up, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Alucard’s dick. “An accident.” 

“ _ Right _ ,” Sypha said, narrowing her eyes playfully. “We know you only do this because you want to be punished. So, as punishment, I’m not going to let you come yet—back to work!” 

Trevor groaned, almost to the point of a whine. Sometimes he really wished they just went in for the painplay like  _ normal  _ sadists. 

(Sypha and Alucard had agreed early on that beatings of any kind were strictly off-limits. Even a swat from a hand on a bare ass was not something they felt comfortable with—mostly because of Trevor’s reaction: ‘You can hit me. I’ve taken worse,’ he had told them, which settled the matter. ‘There are much more interesting and creative ways to punish you,’ Sypha had said. ‘If you’re not afraid of pain, it hardly counts as a punishment,’ Alucard added.)

Not that they were even afraid of  _ hurting  _ him, necessarily, as Alucard grabbed his hair roughly to help him along, impaling himself on his mouth. “And no teeth. Unless you want me to use mine.” 

Trevor fisted the sheets, moaning and mostly drooling down Alucard’s dick as his cheeks reddened and the tugs on his hair brought tears to his eyes. 

“Now let me see that pretty ass,” Sypha instructed, grabbing Trevor firmly by the base of his cock to position him where she wanted him and to keep him from coming. “Hold still,” she told him, and coated her fingers in oil to stretch him. 

Trevor groaned but let himself be probed at each end. Alucard was holding him down on his cock for longer each time, filling his throat and making his jaws ache, blocking his airway just enough to keep him dizzy and compliant. Kept on the edge of need while they teased him, Trevor sank deeper into a haze of desire where all he wanted was to be used and loved. 

“Good, so good, Treffy,” Sypha said, stretching him with three fingers before withdrawing them and patting his thigh. “Let him up, Alucard. Trevor, come here, my sweet.” 

He turned just enough that she stuck her fingers in his mouth, wiping them clean on his tongue. Trevor would take anything in his mouth, and Sypha enjoyed testing this. He licked her fingers obediently, sucking down until they were as clean as...anything in his mouth ever was. 

“Oh, that’s good. Isn’t he good, Alucard?” 

“Very,” Alucard concedes. “How do you want us, my dear?” 

“Well, Trevor hasn’t been very good, but I’ll let him fuck me while you fuck him, only because I want it,” she said. Orchestrating three bodies took some planning, and she rolled onto her back and opened her arms. “Come here, Treffy. You may fuck me, and kiss me with that filthy mouth of yours, but you may not come until I say.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Trevor said, straddling her on hands and knees, and sliding into her warm and wet pussy. 

Sypha grunted—Trevor wasn’t as big as Alucard, but he was desperate now, and forgot to go slow. She locked her ankles behind his knees and tugged his hair in retaliation. “Now, Alucard, take him.” 

Alucard wasn’t gentle, either, but that was the way that both of them liked it. He knelt behind Trevor and thrust into him fast and forcefully enough to punch the breath out of him. 

“What’s that, Belmont? You don’t think you got me wet enough?” he asked, gripping Trevor’s hair and yanking his head back. 

“I’ll try harder next time,” Trevor gasped, as Alucard set up a punishing rhythm, slapping against his backside hard enough to feel desperately good. “Ah, fuck, Sypha, please let me come.” 

“Sorry,” Sypha said. “It’s not my fault you don’t follow the rules and like being punished. Get your hand on my clit.” 

Trevor braced himself on one arm so he could massage her mons and slide his fingers over her clit with a free hand. He wasn’t coordinated enough for kissing right now, dropping his face against her shoulder, which was fine, as Alucard kissed Sypha over his shoulder. They both knew they had a while before Alucard, with his vampiric stamina, would finish, so Trevor stopped moving and let it happen to him, except for keeping his thumb working over her clit. 

“Don’t take your time,” Sypha scolded, and Alucard actually laughed: 

“That’s right, don’t wait for me.” 

“Alucard, you can bite him when he comes, how’s that?” Sypha offered. “Just a little taste. Just enough.” 

Trevor, who knew the effects of vampiric love-bites, groaned. This was going to be a long night. 

“You’re going to kill me,” he said, but he began rolling his own hips now, and working his fingers frantically over her. 

Sypha came first, which meant she didn’t have to think up any more fitting punishments for Trevor. She screamed and bucked up into them both, shouting, “Now!” and with an undignified grunt Trevor followed after, emptying himself into her slick pussy. As promised, Alucard’s teeth were already in the back of his neck, adding a rush of pain-pleasure to the other levels of pain and pleasure. At this rate, he thought, he was only going to associate vampire bites with sex. 

It didn’t help that the bite sent a new wave of arousal through him, so even though his cock was spent, it was already trying to rally. 

“Good, good boys,” Sypha said, petting Trevor’s hair while he panted for air, and Alucard’s while he fed. “That’s enough now, Alucard. Trevor, get up. Time to clean up.” 

Trevor didn’t have to be told twice, but struggled up on his elbows to let Sypha slide out from under him and collapsed again once his face was between her legs. Sypha’s third rule was that she didn’t like messes in their bed, so Trevor always had to clean up after them. If Alucard fucked her, he always had to clean up after Alucard, too—which was always a  _ lot _ —and if he was lucky enough to fuck Alucard, he had to lick him out, after. He was very good at it. Trevor even thought he was beginning to like the taste, even if he was just licking his own spunk off the sheets—though probably he just enjoyed pleasing Sypha. 

Right now, he hummed in enjoyment, face slick with their mingled fluids, and he swallowed all of it down, licking and licking until she was clean and glistening, and then continuing to lavish attention on her clit, because she didn’t tell him to stop and sounded like she was going for a third orgasm. 

Trevor was completely gone, the haze of orgasm combined with the spell of the vampire bite, combined with the constant litany of ‘Good, good, just like that,’ combined with Alucard still fucking him within an inch of his life and awakening his traitorous cock again—it was all just too much. His brain shut down, but what good had it ever done him, anyway? His fingers clenched and unclenched in the sheets, and he moaned desperately into Sypha’s pussy, the sound coming out a strained whine. Sypha took pity on him, letting him rest his head on her thigh, his nose buried in her auburn curls as Alucard took pity on him, too, and finally came with a roar inside him. True to form, it took him almost a full minute to finish coming, and Trevor could almost feel the truly unnecessary amount of spunk sloshing about inside him. 

“ _ Yes _ , Alucard,” Sypha moaned, watching his eyes flicker to red before going gold again. “So good for me, both of you. Clean him up, won’t you? I’ll let you bite me.” 

‘Clean him up’ of course meant something entirely different for Alucard, who did not share Trevor’s desires or his skills in this department. Instead of licking him clean, he grabbed Sypha’s magic dildo from the side of the bed and replaced himself with the toy in a smooth motion, swift enough that not a drop spilled. Alucard tapped the base, holding it inside his still-spasming body. “There. You’ll have to make it stay.” 

Trevor groaned as it slid home, knowing, vaguely, what was coming. It was, indeed, a  _ magic  _ dildo, whose abilities under Sypha’s control still surprised them both. 

“Now here is your punishment, Trevor,” Sypha said, and drew the runes in the air to change the shape of the magic dildo. Trevor gasped as he felt the shaft expand in length and especially in girth inside him, until it pressed against his rim, quite effectively plugging him. With a giggle, Sypha made the balls that hung outside the toy also grow to easily double the size of Trevor’s, and grow in weight, too, until every time he moved they struck his own balls solidly. “That’ll keep him from running off, wouldn’t you say?” 

Trevor shifted helplessly, squirming as Alucard crawled up to the headboard to lie with Sypha again. 

“Where do you think I’m going to go?” He could barely close his legs because of the huge toy, and he suspected the hanging balls were still swelling. The weight of the toy was pressing on his prostate no matter how he shifted, and he whined. “This only makes me want to touch my cock more!”

Sypha shrugged. “Maybe I just like watching you suffer.”

“We know that’s true,” Alucard said, and laid with his legs splayed open in invitation to Trevor.

“Clean up, Trevor,” Sypha encouraged, helping him to lift his head. “Then you can go to sleep.” 

“With this thing inside me and a vampire bite? Unlikely.” 

“Well. Guess you’ll have to suffer,” Sypha said, pulling his hair now until he got to work, licking Alucard clean of his own taint and slick and seed. He didn’t even hesitate, his only distraction coming from squirming against the plug inside him. “I learned a new penis spell, Trevor, don’t test me.” 

Alucard laughed, and was soon hard again under Trevor’s tongue, while Sypha gave him her arm to bite, and Trevor had the distinct impression that he was going to suffer for a very long time yet. 

…

“This seems to be a difficult lesson for him,” Alucard commented some time later, noticing that Trevor’s hand was around his dick again.

“Oh, Treffy,” Sypha sighed, but let him continue licking the taste of Alucard’s spunk out of her vagina. “Hands on the bed. Up on your knees.” 

Trevor whined, desperate enough now to pull back and lift his head. The movement—especially getting up on his knees, shifted the magic dildo inside him enough to make him see stars. “ _ Please _ , Sypha, I didn’t get to come.” 

“If you want to come, you’re going to follow the rules,” she said sternly. “When you’re done with me you’ll lick Alucard clean, and then stay there on your hands and knees until I tell you you can move.” 

Trevor really wished he wasn’t such a slut for these two, that he didn’t love the humiliation of obeying her arbitrary demands, kneeling there licking up the evidence of his boyfriend fucking his girlfriend, with a comically-sized dildo with matching ox-sized balls dangling between his legs. But he was, he  _ was  _ a slut for this, which made keeping his hands off his cock that much more difficult. 

Especially when Sypha and Alucard were whispering together, and Alucard suddenly laughed. 

“Oh, yes, I think that’s delightful. I’d still be allowed to—anyone but him? Oh, no, just us two, I should think. Oh, with permission, of course. Is there a magic word?” 

“Hi, what’s this about?” Trevor asked as he moved from licking out Sypha’s pussy to licking up Alucard’s dick. 

“Well, might as well try it out now, before he has a chance to misbehave again,” Sypha suggested, rolling over and reaching for a spellbook—the book of penis spells. 

Trevor sat up. “You’re joking.” 

“Clean first. Argue after,” Alucard ordered smugly, enjoying the sensation of Trevor’s clever tongue even on his flaccid cock. 

Trevor grumbled, but he did as he was told. 

“Mm, yeah,” Alucard said. “Is there a spell in there to make him feel it when he’s licking us out? You’re just so good at it, Belmont, I’m not sure you’re aware.” 

“Oh, he’s aware,” Sypha said. “But I think if I used a spell to  _ compel  _ him to eat sexual fluids, that wouldn’t be as fun, right?” 

“No, you’re right. This is better. Thank you, Belmont, that’s enough.” Alucard ran his fingers through Trevor’s hair. “Hands and knees, right?” 

Getting up, Alucard helped arrange Trevor like a horse for sale at the market, spreading his legs and lifting his chin high. Trevor’s cock curled against his belly, and Alucard rescued a pearl of precum from his head, which he smeared over Trevor’s lips and tongue. Trevor’s heart pounded in spite of himself. 

“Right,” Sypha said, scanning the spell for dangerous side-effects. “I’ll set it just for a—well, a limited time, just as a test. Give me the pot of oil.” 

Coating her palms with it, Sypha drew magic symbols into her palms and then sat up, walking over to Trevor on her knees. Trevor kept very still, held by his own will and the dhampir’s gaze. 

“If we like it, we can extend the time of the spell,” she announced, and grabbed Trevor by the cock, spreading the oil over his entire length. She massaged it into his balls and worked it up and over his head, thumbing over his slit and working it into every fold. Then she clapped her hands, and his cock tingled briefly, and it was over. 

“...That’s it?” Trevor asked. 

“Right. Until you activate it.” 

“...Good or bad activate?” 

“Bad. If you break the rules.” 

“Fuck,” Trevor said, not in the mood to have any further freaky sex magic done to him while he had this freaky dildo buried in him. “Th-then will one of you please take pity on me and help me come?”

Sypha beamed and kissed him. “I suppose such a good boy deserves a little pity. And my hands are already dirty.” 

“On your back,” Alucard instructed, helping Trevor lay down in the center of the bed, spreading his legs around the huge dildo and its huge balls (which made Alucard laugh, viewing them from this new angle), while Sypha took hold of his cock between his legs and stroked him toward completion. 

Trevor groaned under the assault, but it didn’t take long at all for him to have the most fulfilling orgasm of the night (was that what the magic was about?) all over her hand and his chest. Sypha and Alucard together swiped up his come and fed it to Trevor off their hands until everyone was clean. 

“That was wonderful,” Sypha hummed, as Alucard retreated to bring everyone a mug of water to drink. Trevor, still lost in whatever headspace he got into when they tortured him like this, drank the water mechanically and then promptly fell asleep. Sypha and Alucard smiled at each other over the top of him. “Tomorrow, I think we’re going to have some fun.” 

“That wasn’t fun?” Alucard teased. 

“You know what I mean.  _ More  _ fun.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor woke with late morning sun in his eyes in a huge bed all alone, and covered in the delicious aches and pains of after-sex. He took his time waking up, not moving, realizing he’d fallen asleep in this position. There was a tray of breakfast on the bedside table, next to the book of penis spells which reminded Trevor that what he thought might have been a dream wasn’t a dream. He lifted the blanket and looked down: his penis seemed fine, in spite of whatever she had done last night. He was already at half-mast, from pleasant dreams, probably, or—

“She left that  _ in there _ ?!” Trevor cried, sitting up and immediately falling back down again. The magic dildo was still inside him, still pressing on his prostate, still heavy, with huge, swollen bull balls hanging between his legs. If it had changed at all in the night, the base might have shrunk down a bit, allowing his straining rim to close tighter around it, more like an anal plug, but what was lodged inside him still felt huge. “Fuck, I have to piss.” 

Trevor rolled, with some difficulty, out of bed, every movement jostling the plug inside him. The whole thing was remarkably heavy, and getting upright made gravity pull the dildo down hard on his prostate. He groaned, wondering if he could come from just that, and sat down again. He nibbled at what was on the breakfast tray, for strength to continue. 

Somehow, Trevor made it to the chamberpot, standing in front of it and holding himself so he could piss. Thanks to the toy, he was too hard to piss easily, though, so, looking around to make sure Sypha wasn’t watching, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and gave himself a good stroke—

And screamed. 

Touching his cock like  _ that  _ sent a burning sensation through him, and in the initial spike of pain he wasn’t sure whether it was his cock or his hand that hurt. 

“Fuck!” he cried, dropping himself and backing away. He looked down at his cock, and touched it again, and screamed again. Definitely his cock, judging by how it was losing immediate interest in anything sexual. 

Okay, so  _ that  _ was the spell? The no-touching rule? But...if he held it just to let himself piss, that was fine? 

At least now his erection had gone down enough that he  _ could  _ piss, which left him time to turn around the other way to try to work the magic dildo out. That was immediately a lost cause, though, because he certainly didn’t know the magic to make it return to its normal size, and no one was around to shrink the bulb inside him. Which...meant he had to wander around the castle with this thing up his ass. 

Because of course that was their little game. 

There were several problems with his predicament, which he realized in short order. One, he couldn’t wear any trousers like this, because none of his pants were big enough to contain the huge balls and still be pulled up to his waist. He could maybe wear a pair low around his hips, but he already had to walk with such a wide stance it was ridiculous. Okay, no pants. 

The other problem didn’t occur to him until he stepped out the door wearing a long shirt—long enough to cover himself for modesty, but not long enough to entirely hide the bull balls that hung down to his mid-thigh. If he walked fast enough to let the balls start swinging, they invariably slapped him in his own balls—a sensation which, once he started enjoying it, sent that burning sensation through his dick again. 

“Fuck!” he shouted to the castle, taking slower, more measured steps. 

“I’m in the kitchens!” answered a voice, and Trevor followed it downstairs to find Alucard chopping vegetables and adding them to a pot, looking smug as hell and not trying to hide it. 

“Alucard, you fuck. You let her do this to me.” 

“Do what—oh,” Alucard said with a smile, leaning over to check out the balls hanging beneath the hem of the shirt. “Well, that’s a lovely sight for a mid-morning.” 

“This isn’t funny, Alucard, get it out of me.” 

“Oh, I’m afraid I can’t possibly. That magic is hers alone,” he said calmly. 

“I don’t suppose you know where she is?” 

“Hmm, I’m afraid not.” 

Trevor sat, defeated, the balls tucked up under his thighs. “What if I have to take a shit? This could kill me, you know.” 

“I don’t think it could kill you,” Alucard hummed. “It is a magic dildo, after all. Does it at least feel nice?”

“No, because every time I touch my dick—” 

Alucard laughed. “Ah, right. The penis spell. I suppose it’s prostate orgasms only for you, eh?” 

“Are those the ass kind? I guess. What kind of magic did she  _ do _ ?”

Alucard cleaned his hands and approached. “Well, let’s see,” he said, and reached under Trevor’s shirt to stroke his dick. 

“NO!” Trevor braced himself, but the sensation was pleasant, and he groaned as Alucard stroked him. “Hey—maybe it—” Trevor tried touching himself again, hoping the magic had worn off, but it still burned. “Fuck!” 

“Language,” Alucard scolded, batting Trevor’s hands away, and giving him a few more strokes before letting him go. Trevor whined. “Well now, I suppose I have you at a distinct disadvantage.”

“God damn it, you monster,” Trevor swore, rocking in the seat to try to massage the toy against his prostate—anything. “What do you want from me for a handjob?” 

“Oh, this is delightful,” Alucard said. “I’m beginning to agree with Sypha that having you come to us for all your needs is a useful prospect. I suppose you get the same uncomfortable sensation from, say, rutting against inanimate objects?” 

Trevor blushed. “Yes. When the fake balls hit me, it burns.” 

“Oh, you poor dear,” Alucard said, managing not to laugh. “Well, Sypha will be pleased, so you should be happy. The answer is yes. I’ll get you off if you clean it up, of course—and suck me off, first, and then I’d like some chores done around here. Fetch some firewood and mop this kitchen.” 

“All that for one handjob? I’m not getting you firewood until Sypha takes this dildo out of me,” Trevor grumbled, but he didn’t say no. 

“A fair amendment. Do we have a deal, Belmont?” 

“Deal,” Trevor said, and eased off the chair onto his knees. 

Alucard smiled and sat, taking himself out of his trousers and feeding himself, flaccid, to Trevor’s willing mouth. 

True to form, Trevor only got harder the more he sucked him, like there was a prostate in the back of his throat, or he just really loved the humiliation of being on his knees for a half-vampire. Maybe it was the weight of the dildo inside him, or the balls swinging against the backs of his thighs, making him feel like he was being fucked this whole time (as long as he kept his thighs closed, they didn’t smack his own balls). 

Alucard finished by grabbing his hair and fucking him roughly, but Trevor took it well, gagging only a little and swallowing the enormous volume of seed, and licking Alucard dry and clean until Alucard said, “Good, good, thank you, Trevor,” and put himself away again.

“Alright, now, let’s have a little fun with you,” Alucard said, helping Trevor to sit back in a chair, and fetching a clean dishcloth to hold over his cock. “If I’m going to jerk you off, you’re going to come in this cloth, and then you’re going to ball it up and suck on it while you do the mopping.” 

Trevor blinked. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“I’m altering it, for science. I want to see if the magic binds you to your promises. And I also don’t want to hear you complaining the whole time, so this will solve two problems.”

“You are such a strange fetishist,” Trevor said, though he flushed scarlet and his cock jumped in Alucard’s hand. “Fine. You two clearly need some vampires to fight so you don’t get so bored.”

“Come now, Belmont, you’re going to tell me you  _ don’t  _ enjoy being sexually tormented by a witch and a vampire? I didn’t think you were such a prude. Maybe you’re afraid the Church will find out and you’ll be double-excommunicated?” Alucard teased, beginning to stroke Trevor expertly while massaging his balls. The dishcloth was a sensation to get used to, but it wasn’t unwelcome. 

“Not funny,” Trevor grunted. “I could still punch you in the face. Pretty sure the magic doesn’t prevent that.” 

“Ah, but you need me, so you won’t,” Alucard said. “I’m going to encourage her to cast this spell again when it wears off, you know. It makes you much more agreeable.”

“Under duress,” Trevor said, clenching the arms of the chair so he didn’t make any false moves. “Not sure that counts as  _ actual  _ good behavior.” 

“Is it not?” Alucard hummed, twisting his wrist and wringing an orgasm out of Trevor, one that felt primal, and  _ really fucking good _ . “You could have fooled me.” 

Trevor sagged gratefully against the dhampir’s shoulder, and Alucard smiled and, in a moment of tenderness, kissed his brow. “Now, did you eat your breakfast, or do you need to eat something before you get to work?” 

Primly, he wiped Trevor clean and laid the napkin out. It wasn’t damp through quite yet, but it was close. 

“I ate it,” Trevor said, picking up the cloth with quiet resignation, working it into a ball with the dry parts on the outside. “Thank you for leaving it.” 

“You could have thanked me by bringing the dishes down,” Alucard said, but waved a hand. “But I’ll stop altering the deal, until you need me again, that is. The bucket and brush are in this cupboard. You’re in a good uniform for washing the floors, you know: it always gets my trousers so damp.” 

Trevor shook his head. “I hate you.” 

“See? This is why I want you gagged. You know where to get the water, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Trevor said, standing up carefully. He felt better after the orgasm, though his dick was already starting to tingle, like the spell was just ready for him to disobey again. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He stared at the dishcloth in his hands, and since his humiliation could get no worse, he stuffed it into his mouth. It was a bit bigger than he first judged it, and it bulged out into his cheeks, at least dry, and he couldn’t quite close his lips around it. 

He looked up to find Alucard staring at him with a predatory look. “I’ll...just go get those dishes. I’ll be back.” 

Trevor gave him a middle finger, then, after he had gone, wondered where the fuck they kept the soap. 

… 

He felt oddly good and sated like this, washing the floor on his hands and knees, pantsless, stuffed with a comedy dildo and gagged with a cum rag. Where he thought this should only make him hornier, it gave him instead a pleasant buzz, like the feeling just after orgasm. It must have been that wicked magic, but he didn’t exactly  _ mind _ . 

The only thing that jolted him out of the pleasant haze was when, trying to spread his legs to accommodate the large plug inside him, the horse balls swung forward and smacked his balls. They sparked and burned, but it was only a little jolt, just enough, he found over time, to get him hard, not enough to hurt. It helped—or didn’t—that Alucard returned, mostly just to watch lecherously, but also helpfully moving chairs out of the way as he scrubbed his way across the floor. 

“I think this is going to be my new favorite way of getting the floors washed,” Alucard said, just as Sypha came into the room. 

“Careful! He just mopped there.” 

“Sypha!” Trevor cried, spitting out the rag so he could talk, only to feel like his entire dick had caught on fire. “Sypha—please—you have to—” 

“ _ Trevor _ ,” Alucard said, marching over to him and stuffing the rag back into his mouth. “I’ll explain everything. You keep doing what I told you.” 

“Everything alright?” Sypha asked. 

“First of all, you might dial down the pain level on the spell,” Alucard said, eyeing Trevor worriedly as he finished the last corner of the floor, scrubbing quickly. “I mean, we know he likes pain, but this worries me a little.” 

Sypha frowned. “Well, I’m afraid once it’s set, it’s set. But next time. What did you do?” 

“Well,” Alucard replied, showing his fangs when he grinned. “I learned a few things. Whatever he agrees to in exchange for an orgasm activates the spell, as well. So if he wants a handjob from me he gets to scrub the floors.” 

Sypha crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Alucard. “I see. And he’s gagged with a dirty dishtowel because…?” 

“Because he’s a freaky fetishist,” Trevor said, spitting out the rag and tossing it and the brush into the bucket of mop water. “I’m done.” 

With that admission came a new swell of pleasure, not distracting but noticeable: the feeling of a job well-done, as though he cared at all about how well floors were mopped. His dick also felt rather more sated, even though he was still about half-hard from the plug. 

“I did it for science,” Alucard protested. “And proved a point. And benefitted from blessed silence instead of endless complaints. He does have to go fetch firewood, as well.”

“But you have to take this torture device out of me, first. And I need about thirty minutes with a chamber pot to let my guts uncramp,” Trevor complained. 

“Oh, come now,” Sypha said. “I think it looks very handsome, and keeps you in a very docile mood.”

“I promise, I’ll be docile enough without it,” Trevor growled.

“No, you won’t,” Sypha laughed. “You never would!” 

“The bull balls are a nice touch,” Alucard agreed, smiling. “Makes it so he can’t wear trousers.” 

Trevor flushed, because, of course, as a sex-torture device, it  _ was  _ wonderful, inasmuch as it was horrible, as such things usually were. And they weren’t in any danger, here, so it wasn’t like being hobbled like this was going to do any lasting damage to anything but his pride, and anyway part of Trevor liked the shame of this whole scenario. Only he couldn’t  _ say _ that. “I’m not getting firewood unless you take it out.” 

“ _ I _ could get the firewood,” Sypha suggested, and then laughed and shook her head. “No, no, alright. You have been a very good sport this morning, Treffy. Let’s go. Say thank you to Alucard.” 

“Thanks for taking advantage of me, bloodsucker!” Trevor said amiably. 

“Any time, cockwort!” Alucard replied.

Sypha rolled her eyes and took Trevor’s arm, letting him lean on her and walk at the pace he set. “Now, he didn’t  _ really  _ take advantage of you, did he?” she asked, once they were out of earshot. 

Trevor rolled his eyes. “Of course not, Sypha. You can’t take advantage of the willing.” 

“Yes you  _ can _ ,” Sypha said sternly. “Maybe not us with you, but it is possible.”

“Alright, alright,” Trevor agreed. “I admit, if Carmilla put this spell on me, I might...find myself into her in ways you and Alucard wouldn’t like—” 

Sypha slugged his arm. “You whore! That’s not funny!” 

“Alright, just joking,” Trevor said. “But no, I don’t feel like I’m being taken advantage of in any ways I don’t like by either of you. Certain humiliations might go to far, but it’s all good fun. I trust you not to make me compromise—what...ever little of me there is to compromise.” 

He stumbled awkwardly over the attempt to be genuine, and Sypha kissed him. He almost looked boyish like this, with his red cheeks and no pants, and Sypha loved how eagerly and lovingly he gave himself to them. 

“Thank you for being so wonderful, such a good boy for me,” she hummed. “What can I do to show you what a good boy you are?” 

“You already do in every way,” Trevor promised her with a kiss. “But I think you can let me keep some shred of my dignity intact by letting me take this out of myself, by myself.”

When Sypha looked a little disappointed, he added: “Don’t worry, I’ll come find you when my inability to touch my own dick has gotten to be too much to bear. I give myself four hours.” 

Sypha laughed, too, now. “Well, alright. I always suspected you masturbate too much. This spell already has resulted in many beneficial behavioral modifications!” 

“What? I’m not orgasming less often, I’m just getting other people to do it for me,” Trevor pointed out. “Sounds like I’m the real winner.” 

“I...guess that’s one way to look at it,” Sypha laughed brightly. “Though it doesn’t come without a price.”

Trevor shrugged and grinned wryly. “Maybe when you’ve given yourself as many handjobs as I have, no price is too high for something different.”  

“Now that’s just sad, Belmont. Turn around.” Sypha didn’t actually need to see the plug to recite the incantation to return it to its former shape, but she did enjoy checking out Trevor’s backside looking like he was getting pounded in the ass by a giant bull cock one more time. When it had shrunk down to its normal size, she patted his ass. “Don’t take too long to get that firewood. I think we’ll have plans for you.” 

Trevor turned back around, rubbing his ass. “Ah, so I should try to stay hidden until suppertime?” 

“I don’t think you’ll make it that long,” Sypha said.

“No, you’re probably right.”  

…

“You know if we play this right, we could have a whole new boyfriend on our hands,” Alucard said, while they were sharing a bottle of wine. They hadn’t seen Trevor all afternoon, not after a week’s worth of wood appeared in the back shed, and they were waiting dinner for him, but didn’t plan on waiting much longer. Trevor was usually quite prompt with mealtimes, but he also liked to wander. 

“Well, he’s certainly more polite, but I’m not sure I’d be happy with an abject slave,” Sypha said, nibbling on some bread. “Not  _ permanently _ , anyway.” 

“Oh, no, certainly not. He wouldn’t be Belmont, anymore,” Alucard said, refilling her goblet of wine. “I mean more—behavioral  _ adjustments _ .”

“Ooh!” Sypha said. “You know, I suppose I was already thinking the same thing. More baths, and less breaking things, you mean.” 

“We know he wasn’t very well-socialized, poor bastard,” Alucard considers. “We’d be  _ helping  _ him, really. Helping teach him that ale doesn’t constitute a proper breakfast, that brawls are not how you say hello, and how to—I don’t know, how to  _ read— _ ” 

“I can  _ read _ , just not in seventeen different languages,” Trevor said, standing at the door, looking rakish and vibrant and manly, and everything else that made Sypha and Alucard’s mouths water. “And aren’t you  _ not  _ supposed to talk about the horse you’re trying to break in front of him? What’s for dinner?”

Sypha laughed, embarrassed that he had  _ her  _ thoughts pegged so easily at least, holding out her hand until he came to her and took it and she could pull him into a kiss. “Alucard made soup, and I made bread, and we’re having wine.” 

“Sounds good.” Trevor walked around behind Alucard, running a hand through his hair before sitting at his customary seat across from her and to Alucard’s left, with only a slight wince. 

“A little sore?” Sypha asked, as Alucard took the lid off the stew pot and served Sypha first, then Trevor. 

“Only a little,” Trevor said, a smug look on his face. “Oh, hey, this looks really good!” 

Alucard and Sypha exchanged a look as Trevor tucked in. 

“You see? Table manners, for starters.” 

“What’s wrong with how I’m eating?” Trevor asked, his mouth full, his elbows on the table, and his food already half-gone before Alucard had managed to serve himself. 

“Are you eating that stew with a  _ knife _ ?” 

Trevor looked down. He had vague memories of his mother and a lesson in spoons, but he shut it down. “I—guess? Look, I’m not eating with the Queen of France, you know. I  _ can  _ improve my manners, I just didn’t think you cared.” 

He grabbed a hunk of bread and tore off a piece to dip into his stew. The only way he knew how to be polite was to be appreciative, so he made an effort: “It’s very tasty.”

Sypha and Alucard chuckled and began to eat their own meals. Sypha poured him a glass of wine. “We’re not offended, just...”

“You need a project, and that project is me,” Trevor said. 

The simplicity and accuracy of the statement startled them into silence. Even Alucard blushed.  

Trevor understood: he had gone to his favorite childhood climbing tree to think it over that afternoon. They were three clever, capable, bright-minded warriors. Sex games were only something one could think about when one lived in safety and comfort, so in lieu of a vampire assassination project, they had to make one up. And Trevor knew he had many faults which stood out more starkly in domestic settings than on the road, so he was in some senses a perfectly natural project to want to work on. 

“Bringing in that firewood today made me feel—great. At first I brought a few extra loads because the magic made my dick feel good, or something. But then…” At some point he started doing it because it was the right thing to do. Because it made him feel good to do something good for his friends: his family. Only he wasn’t going to say that. “So, right, if you brainwash me with sex into being a better person, that sounds more fun than learning basic human decency the old fashioned way.” 

His tone was light, but Sypha and Alucard both heard the gravity behind it. Sypha got up and went around to sit on the arm of Trevor’s chair, playing with his hair.

“You’re a good person, Trevor,” Sypha said. “And a very attentive lover. We wouldn’t want to change that.” 

“But I wouldn’t mind... _ training _ some social graces into you. Some refinement.” Alucard said. 

“My blood’s as blue as yours, vampire Jesus, so I should pick it up alright.” 

“Bluer. My mother was a commoner, and a completely different species from my father, technically. You, on the other hand, it’s a wonder you don’t have three nipples.” 

Trevor almost spat wine out his nose at that. “Eugh. Fine, you’ve got me there.” 

“ _ I _ just have class,” Alucard said, and sipped his wine. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

“Okay, there’s no  _ way  _ that’s going to refine me,” Trevor said the next morning. “Also, where did you  _ get  _ something like that?” 

“My father was Vlad Dracula Tepes. What kind of vampire lord doesn’t have a sex dungeon?” 

Trevor’s interest was piqued, in spite of himself. “...So we have a sex dungeon?” 

“Focus, Trevor,” Sypha said, giving his cock another teasing stroke. He whined and bucked up into her touch, lying between them the next morning. “If you want any orgasms today you’ll walk around with this in your mouth, all day, except at mealtimes or if Alucard or I take it out, until sundown.” 

“What’s that supposed to teach me?” 

“The value of silence, to listen instead of speaking, nonverbal communication—” Sypha began, but Alucard interrupted her:

“Nothing. The only value in it is because we want to see you with a cock-shaped gag in your mouth all day, and enjoying it. All this teaches you is to do something because Sypha and I asked you to. Lesson one, Belmont.” 

Trevor shivered, and gave him a coy smile. “Well, when you put it like that...” 

Sypha ran one finger over the underside of his cock again. “Will you agree to it? And to anything else we’d like to do to you?” 

“Have I ever said no?” 

“I don’t think that counts as yes.” 

“Fine. Yes!” Trevor said, and opened his mouth. 

“Oh no, we have other uses for your mouth, first,” Sypha said, grabbing the headboard to sit on his face. 

“I can’t think of anything sexier than a Belmont bridled,” Alucard said, embracing his kink, and massaging oil over his cock and balls and working Trevor open with long fingers. “So I might like to take it off you  _ several  _ times.” 

“Thank God for that,” Trevor replied, voice muffled as he kissed and licked his way up into Sypha’s cunt. He moaned at all the attention, at Alucard’s hands and Sypha’s scent that would be in his beard all day—he pulled back with a thought. “Why isn’t there a cunt-shaped gag, hm? Kind of sexist.” 

“Shut up,” Sypha said, grinding down on him and cutting off his air for a few seconds before she rolled her hips. 

Trevor gasped and licked up into her, twirling his tongue around her clit and groaning as Alucard opened him up to fuck him, using his ridiculous strength to lift his ass off the bed like he weighed nothing. He couldn’t help but notice that Alucard wasn’t touching his dick, but was hitting his prostate with unerring accuracy. The orgasm he got out of it wasn’t all that earth-shattering as a result, but he got one before Sypha exploded all over his face. 

“Ah, I think that’s a demerit,” Alucard said gleefully. “I think he finished before you, Sypha—and I didn’t even touch his cock.” 

“Oh, I love giving him demerits,” Sypha said with a sigh, rubbing herself off the rest of the way on his chin. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he groaned, as she climbed off. “That wasn’t even an orgasm, really—just—” 

“No excuses,” Sypha said. “I think the magic dildo, then? Or something else from the sex dungeon.” 

“Handcuffs?” Alucard suggested, pumping his hips at a comfortable pace, for him. “No more orgasms today?” 

“Oh, no, we need those,” Sypha said. 

“Sypha—” Trevor protested, but didn’t go any further than that. “Can I at least make it up to you?” 

“You can,” Sypha answered, already formulating the promise that the spell would hold him to, and already stroking his cock again in time to Alucard’s thrusts. “Before you put the gag on, I want mine or Alucard’s taste still in your mouth. When you take it off, that’s the first thing you’ll want.” 

“Before  _ and  _ after lunch and dinner, I could get behind this,” Alucard commented. “Either-or, or both?” 

“Both, if practical.” 

Trevor glared at him. “Fine.” 

“And you’re going to follow Alucard or I around all day—on a leash.” 

“I beg your pardon?” Trevor said, but Alucard laughed and came hard, so  _ he  _ liked the idea. 

“And you’re going to take a bath.” 

“That’s a lot of ands!” Trevor complained, but nodded. “Fine and fine.”

“So it’s fine if I leave him to make a mess of himself, right?” Alucard asked, as he slipped out. “Here you are, Belmont. I want you to come while you’re cleaning me with your tongue.” 

Trevor was certainly trying, though he had to rearrange himself, and Sypha had to follow, jerking him off while he spit-cleaned Alucard. And doing so never felt so good, never gave his cock that deliciously sated buzz. Sypha presented her hand to lick, and he did so lovingly. 

“Good, my very good Trevor. I am so proud. You need some water?” Sypha asked. 

Trevor shook his head, and Alucard was ready with the gag. The bit was bridle-shaped, but hugged close to his mouth, with only the head of a thick cock and about three inches penetrating his mouth, resting heavy on his tongue. It was made of some soft material that was interesting to press his teeth into, and quickly absorbed the mingled flavors of Sypha and Alucard. There were several buckles, under his chin, behind his neck, and over his head, meeting up again between his eyes, rather like a bridle for a very short-nosed horse. Though by tightening the buckles, it it pulled the phallus further into his mouth, It wasn’t immediately uncomfortable, except for how it made him drool: but he could, with effort, close his lips around the contraption and swallow, periodically. It was a bit late to ask if they had washed it. 

“Very pretty, don’t you agree?” Alucard said. 

Sypha hummed in delight, running her fingertips over the leather. “Now what are you being punished for, Treffy?” 

Trevor glared at her, but she clearly wanted him to try, so he articulated something like ‘For coming early,’ that she found satisfactory.

“Good, now go get cleaned up—don’t get your head wet, I suppose, and be back here in a quarter of an hour. That should give us plenty of time to get everything together,” Sypha ordered. 

Trevor got up to do as she bade. 

He couldn’t look at himself in the mirror without blushing. It wasn’t... _ unattractive _ , though it was humiliating. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to look a horse in the eye again, after sharing this experience. So Trevor avoided the mirror, managed to slurp up some water from the faucet around the gag, emptied his bowels of the unnecessary amount of vampire cum inside him, and rinsed off quickly in the shower. Running water still had to be the best part about Dracula’s castle (though he hadn’t seen the sex dungeon yet, to be fair), and Trevor almost didn’t hate bathing now. He kept the water cool, so he wouldn’t get too excited about being so humiliated. The effect of the gag from the spell was still one of comfortable bliss, so he was pliant and biddable as he left the bathroom wearing only a towel. 

“Ooh. We didn’t talk about the state of undress we’d like to see him in,” Alucard pointed out. 

“I wish your castle weren’t so drafty,” Sypha complained, with a longing sigh. “Well, shoes and trousers. A shirt that’s mostly unbuttoned?” 

“Good idea.” 

They had clearly been down to the sex dungeon, because Alucard held a collar made from leather of the same kind on the bridle, and with matching straps and buckles that actually attached the collar  _ to  _ the bridle.

“Just going to test this—” Sypha said, unbuckling the strap on top of his head, and one at the back of his neck. Trevor braced for pain as the gag fell out of his mouth, but the spell seemed to think that Sypha could do what she pleased with the gag, so it didn’t hurt him. “Alright, that’s not too difficult. And everything else stays on. Easy on and off.” 

“ _ Great _ ,” Trevor said sarcastically, as she pushed the gag back into his mouth and buckled it in place. 

The collar had a large ring in the front, and once Sypha affixed a chain to it, Trevor actually moaned, his cock getting that jolt of pleased fulfillment anew from the leash part of the bargain. Maybe this penis spell wasn’t so bad.

“Oh, that’s interesting,” she said, and dropped her end of the chain.

Trevor cried out as his cock burned, and he picked it back up and thrust it into her hands with a glare. She smiled and kissed him. “Alright, beautiful. It’s alright if Alucard holds this, right?” 

There was a slight buzz as she handed it over, but it was replaced by another very pleasant feeling. He kind of wanted them to keep trading the leash back and forth between them, actually, but Alucard only smirked. “Ten feet of slack and a vampire holding your leash? Wouldn’t your ancestors love to see this, Belmont?” 

“Well, let’s go and see them,” Sypha said. “I wanted to spend today in the library, anyway. Do you want to show Trevor how to make breakfast for us, Alucard?” 

“I suppose I could. He can’t mess up if I’m keeping an eye on him, can he?” He tugged the chain lightly, for show. “Come along, Belmont.”

Trevor let himself be led down to the kitchens, where the floor was still gleaming and the pile of firewood was enormous. He was still proud of this. His dick felt proud of this. 

“We’re just going to get a light fare together, I think,” Alucard explained. “Tea, coffee, fruit, bread and cheese. Finger food. You can brew tea, yes?” 

Trevor nodded. 

The end of the leash had a loop on it, which Alucard had had slung around his slender wrist. “Stay here and take care of the tea, I’ll go fetch what we need from the—” 

“Don’t!” Trevor cried, or tried to, as Alucard removed the leash from his wrist to hook the end over the faucet—but nothing happened. 

Alucard turned to him and assessed the leash. He picked it back up, and stared at Trevor sternly. “Alright, we’re going to have to test this, I’m afraid. I know if I set it down, the spell activates, yes?” 

Trevor nodded urgently, tensed, and hoping Alucard wouldn’t drop it. He didn’t, but set it back on the knob again, saying, “But if I set it here—”

Trevor cried out in pain, and Alucard picked it up again, wondering. “Now that’s strange, how was that...different?” 

Grunting in exasperation, Trevor grabbed the paper they used to take grocery notes on.

_ Stay _ , he wrote, shame flushing his cheeks.  _ You said stay _ .

Alucard brightened, impossibly. 

“Ah, like a  _ dog _ , of course! Very well,  _ stay  _ here and brew tea,” he said, and handed the leash off to Trevor himself. It didn’t hurt, though the tingling background pleasure was gone, and was more than a little disappointing. “Sypha’s going to love this…” 

When Alucard returned, he brewed coffee, which took a few more steps—all of these he explained to Trevor, so he could provide breakfast, perhaps tomorrow—and when this was done he set Trevor to slicing bread and cheese while he sliced fruit—some apples and berries. They were quiet, except when Alucard explained something new about the preparation of breakfast, and it turned out the silence suited Trevor just fine: he got away, mostly, with nodding or shaking his head, or just enjoying the silence, actually. 

It was only when he had a more complex thought to express that he found the paper again, and scrawled out a question:

_ Who was this made for? _ He tapped the bridle.

Alucard flushed a little. “Slaves from my father's impaling days? I don't know…”

_ You're sure your parents didn't play with this? _ Trevor’s eyes were bright, grinning without the use of his mouth.  _ It’s a little  _ _ comfortable _ _ for a slave. _

“Right. Belmont, shut up. How am I having to tell you to shut up when you're already gagged?”

Trevor chuckled and kept writing.  _ I just think it's on the big side for a human. Especially a human woman… _

Alucard snatched the paper and tossed it into the fire. 

“That's what I think of your theories. Pick up that tray and come with me.” He slipped the end of the leash around his wrist again and led the way. 

…

They found Sypha in the reading nook, with a stack of books about half her height, already trying to read three of them at once. 

“Sypha, you’re not going to believe this,” Alucard announced. In truth, Trevor hadn’t seen him this excited about anything. He slung the end of the leash around a sconce in the wall, and said, “Stay,” and stepped away. 

Trevor looked only vaguely annoyed, holding the weighty tray of food. 

“You see, that’s what we do if we need to let go of the leash.”

“Ah!” Sypha said, clapping her hands. “And lovely, you brought breakfast.” 

“I was hoping we could hand-feed him today,” Alucard said, “when he’s earned real food, that is.” 

Trevor made a noise of protest as he set the tray down, but, “Yes, I like the idea of him not gobbling up everything in sight,” Sypha agreed. 

Trevor glared, but Sypha, with a new wicked idea, was already animating the extra length of chain attached to his collar to bind his wrists behind his back. 

“Knees,” she demanded, and when he complied she unlocked the gag, letting it drop from his mouth and hit his chest. 

“Sypha—” Trevor began, but the air fizzled as she completed the spell. 

“There. The chain will release you when we buckle the gag back on, and if Alucard drags you off to have his wicked way with your mouth, the leash should remember its job when he unbuckles it.” 

“Can this be permanent?” Alucard asked, eyes bright with desire.

Trevor felt a telltale tingling in his balls that told him pain was about to erupt, and his heart began pounding. “Alright, alright, fine. Can you please lift your robes for me so I can eat you out?” 

“Oh, that’s right,” Sypha said, lifting her robes and widening her stance. “Good thing I’m not wearing any underwear.” 

“Beautiful,” Alucard said, especially when she dropped her robes back over Trevor’s head and all he could see was Trevor’s bulky shoulders straining against and then resigning to the chains. 

“Come along, Treffy,” she said, straddling his face as she crab-walked over to the tray of food, making him follow along on his knees until she stood so she could eat and be eaten out at the same time. 

Trevor moaned at the ill treatment, and how good it felt. She tasted like she had been leaking with anticipation all morning, and being wanted, having that kind of power over a speaker witch was its own pleasure. He was hard at work for several minutes, but it didn't feel like work, so he was surprised when she squirted all over his face and lifted her gown again, panting. 

“Oh, you're getting so good at this, Treffy,” she said, wiping up some of the mess with her thumb and pressing it into his mouth. “Let's get you some breakfast.”

Trevor shifted, worriedly, eyes flicking to where Alucard lounged, as she pressed a few pieces of fruit and cheese past his lips. His cock began to tingle again, and he said, with some urgency, “Please.”

“Ah, so the spell is as impatient as you are,” she said, and released him to walk on his knees over to where Alucard lounged with a book and some fruit. 

Alucard took no notice of him, though, and Trevor coughed. He shifted, his cock definitely uncomfortable in his trousers. “I'm going to need help if you want me to suck you off, bloodsucker.”

“That sounds like your problem,” Alucard said, spreading his legs and leaning forward in the chair, pressing the bulge of his cock and his tightly laced trousers toward Trevor’s teeth. “Use your teeth.”

Growing anxious, Trevor made a valiant effort, but his haste only tightened the knots holding up his trousers, and he whined as his cock began to burn. “Alucard,  _ please _ .”

Alucard looked up and smiled at Sypha.  “Hear that, my love? Two pleases before breakfast.”

Trevor rested his forehead on Alucard's knee. “God  _ damn  _ it, Fangs, please. What more do you want?”

Alucard ran his fingers through Trevor's hair and pulled sharply. “To watch you  _ suffer _ , sometimes, Belmont. I am still Dracula's son.”

Trevor hissed, breathing through his nose as he endured the pain, locking eyes with the demon. That was alright. He could handle this. For Alucard. He nodded, baring his throat, and watching Alucard’s pupils dilate hungrily. 

“And I want you to thank Sypha for binding you like this.”

Trevor swallowed, getting his voice under control. “Th-thank you, Sypha. For sharing your bondage fetish with me.” 

Now the chains wound around his arms and wrists felt almost  _ good _ , and his dick was caught between that post-orgasmic contentment and the burning sensation of disobedience, even if it wasn’t his fault. He growled at the confusing sensations, and Alucard held him still for another moment. 

“And you’ll eat only what we give you, when we say you can have it,” Alucard said, and Trevor’s stomach rumbled. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he gasped.

Alucard held him like this for a few more moments and then released him, and opened his trousers. His dick sprang free, already hard, and Trevor couldn’t wait to get his mouth on him. The pain receded immediately, replaced with a high that felt almost dangerous, because he didn’t worry about how much he had agreed to.  _ More opportunities to get that good feeling from doing good _ , his dick told him, as he bobbed his head and swallowed Alucard as much as he could from this position in the chair. 

Alucard sighed, pleased, and even leaned forward to begin investigating the breakfast tray, nibbling idly, though his interest in human food was more a hobby than for sustenance. He stopped Trevor briefly to stand up and slide his trousers down to his ankles so he could spread his legs properly, and then rutted into Trevor’s mouth until he came. “God, you’re so good at swallowing, Trevor. I’ve never known anyone who could swallow so much.” 

Trevor smirked and sat back, forgetting that his mouth was free until it was too late to say something smart. 

“Come here, Trevor, would you like some coffee?” Sypha asked, pouring him a cup. “You take it black, yes?” 

“Yes. Thank you,” Trevor said, shuffling over on his knees, though he wasn’t sure how she expected him to drink it, until she upended it into the saucer and placed it on a low table. “There you are, drink that up.” 

Trevor was actually too grateful to be embarrassed, so he dropped his head and slurped it up, like a dog.

“Very good, Treffy,” Sypha said, and pulled up her robes again. Trevor might have been about to protest that he was still hungry for  _ food _ , no matter how much Alucard came, when she started laying out pieces of fruit on her upper thighs. “Come get them.” 

“Now,  _ this  _ is the kind of buffet I can get behind,” he said, happily nibbling up pieces of food from her lap, gazing adoringly up at her as she giggled, until her side of the tray was empty. She poured him another saucer, of tea, this time, and sent him back to Alucard for more food, if he was still hungry.

“Well, I don’t know how quickly my stamina will want another blowjob,” Alucard said, arranging Trevor with his chest against the chair and his chin on the seat, “so I want you to just...hold my cock in your mouth while I read this chapter.”

Trevor raised an eyebrow, in question more than protest. “I could eat more.” 

“I’m sure you could. I’ll do as Sypha did, and leave you morsels as I please.” 

“Let me guess: you won’t please to do so quite as often.” 

“Not when I have you warming my cock for as long as I like, no,” Alucard said. He poured some fresh water into a saucer for Trevor, and let him drink it before draping his legs over his shoulders and feeding him his cock.

And there Trevor knelt for an interminable period that was probably less than an hour, his tongue slowly, slowly waking the vampire’s cool cock, his jaw aching from holding his mouth open, and his dick swelling happily in his trousers. Alucard would set out a few bites at a time on his thigh before he would release him, once letting some fresh strawberry slices sit right under his nose for several minutes of pure torture until he let him eat them. By the time he was hard again, Trevor was almost looking forward to the gag, which was smaller, anyway, than Alucard’s cock. When he came this time, it was still a ridiculous amount, and made him feel quite full, before Alucard sent him back to Sypha. 

“May I please suck your clit, my love?” Trevor asked, as he knelt between her legs. His knees were cramping a little, but it was a minor ache in the scheme of things.

“And then…?” she prompted. 

“I guess—if I may, I’d like to come,” Trevor said, but sensed immediately that was wrong. “I mean, gag me again, please.” 

“Good. We’ll let you come...maybe at lunch time,” Sypha said. “I have already thought of some chores for you to do. If you do a good job, you will get to orgasm at lunch.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Trevor said, surging forward to kiss her folds, and lick her open. She went back to her book and he lost time again, but the gag went back into place and the chains fell off his wrists with her taste still on his tongue. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sypha took him downstairs on his leash and sat with a book while he washed the breakfast dishes, and after a short bathroom stop, she led him back to the library, and one of the destroyed shelving units. The shelves, now, were rebuilt (this has been Trevor’s handiwork in the past weeks), but the books still lay about in piles.

“Alright,” she said, and handed him a slip of paper. “This is the order these books go on the shelves. Across, and then down, see? Get as many as you can done before lunchtime.”

Trevor looked a little nervous at the thought of her leaving him like this, but then she indicated a longer chain, easily a hundred feet, which she attached to the leash. The magic slithered through the entire length, and Trevor released some tension in his shoulders, and nodded.

“Good boy. Work quickly, now, I want you to _impress_ me with your progress by lunch.”

Taking her length of chain, Sypha wandered back to the reading nook.

Of course there was a large portrait of some Belmont ancestors here to watch Trevor work like this, but he managed to ignore them as he worked, sorting through piles of books and arranging them on the shelves, which required some climbing and some careful maneuvering to not trip over his leash.

He was so focused on his work that he didn’t notice Alucard’s arrival, and jumped when he spotted him.

Rather ironically, the dhampir put a finger to his lips.

Trevor rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want to take up too much of your time,” Alucard said. “But I thought I could use a good fuck and you could use a little...incentive.”

Trevor groaned. He had plenty of incentive _already_ , but he allowed Alucard to shove him against the shelves, moaning softly as Alucard stroked him through his trousers. “I don’t know, though, Sypha said you couldn’t come until lunch…”

Trevor made a noise of protest, something along the lines of, ‘She doesn’t have to know!’

“No, I suppose she doesn’t have to know. But she’s certainly going to find out if you’ve got my come soaking through your trousers. Not to mention the mess you’ll make of yourself,” Alucard purred.

Since he couldn’t exactly put forth any ideas, Trevor moaned softly and held his hands out in surrender, trying to indicate in his body language that he would agree to any whim of Alucard’s.

“You’ll have to swallow the evidence,” Alucard said, squeezing his cock until Trevor whimpered, making soft sounds of acquiescence. “And not tell Sypha.”

Trevor nodded acquiescence, and Alucard tugged his trousers down to his knees. He had already been fucked once today, so he didn’t need much prep, but Alucard rather kindly brought oil, which he slicked him with before fucking into him roughly, clearly desperate himself. Trevor’s cries were only partially muffled by the gag, but the bruising rhythm Alucard established was soothed by his hand around his cock.

“Quiet, you don’t want Sypha to hear you, do you?” Alucard hissed, and Trevor swallowed his shouts down to soft grunts. “I kept thinking of your mouth on my cock, Belmont. I’d have you like that for hours a day, if she’d let me, you know. I think she might get jealous, so that might have to be our little secret. Just like _this_.”

With that, Alucard came with a shout, somehow still pumping a seemingly endless flood into him. Trevor grunted, fucking into Alucard’s hand, but Alucard let him go and Trevor grunted, forcing himself to wait. “Okay, bend over.”

Trevor let himself be moved, and Alucard began to press something inside of him—not his cock, Trevor realized, but not Sypha’s magic dildo, either. “My own ‘magic dildo,’” Alucard explained, as he seated it inside him, a large bulb with a tapered end and flared but flat base, “though it works more mechanically. More discreet, I think, for wearing under trousers, but—”

Here he did something, and the plug expanded inside of him, pressing on his prostate and locking Alucard’s come inside him. Trevor groaned, hips bucking into air.

“Pleasant, isn’t it?” Alucard asked, now pushing against the back of Trevor’s legs until he dropped to his knees. “Oh, and I do hope we have enough slack for this part.”

As soon as he unbuckled the gag, the chain came to life, winding around Trevor’s arms and wrists.

“You bastard, you still—” Trevor began, before Alucard fed him his cock.

“All in good time, Belmont. Don’t you trust me? Clean that up, there’s a good fellow.”

Trevor settled into the routine, licking Alucard spit-clean and squirming slightly as his body got used to the new intrusion of the plug.

“Now my magic plug has some very interesting capabilities, and you’re going to get an orgasm. But this way, if Sypha asks you if I touched your cock you can say ‘No.’”

“Ah, fuck,” Trevor said, pulling off him once his cock was clean. “An ass orgasm?”

“ _Prostate_ , you mongoloid,” Alucard chuckled. “And I want your mouth around my cock while you do so.”

Leading Trevor over to a chair, Alucard arranged him with his knees wide and his chin resting on the cushion, just as they had at breakfast. This time, he rested a china bowl on the floor between his legs, “For you to swallow the evidence.”

“Fine,” Trevor said, interested now in just getting _on_ with it. “I’ve got books to shelve.”

“Well, no rush, since you’re going to get an orgasm right now, yes?” Alucard shrugged, but got into position, sinking into the wet heat of his perfect mouth. With a little magic of his own, the plug inside Trevor began to vibrate, and the hunter moaned, eyes rolling back. “Ah, see, this won’t take long at all, right? You just suck on my cock and think about coming, Belmont.”

The next few minutes—really not long, though it seemed longer to his knees—were almost meditative, as Trevor strove not to squirm too much, and his cock ached to be touched while every other part of him just flooded with satisfaction. His wrists strained at the chains, to no avail, and part of him was glad they were there, preventing him from trying to touch his cock. Once, he caught his cock on the lip of the bowl, and it sparked with pain, but Alucard only pet his hair and shushed him when he whined. That touch was just enough, and the vibrations against his prostate were enough, that Trevor gasped and groaned and finally emptied himself, what felt like just a drainage, or maybe like he had pissed himself, into the bowl with a sigh.

Alucard, taking pity on him, turned off the vibration and let him rest (what did he care, as long as Trevor had his lips around his cock?), petting his hair and praising him.

It felt amazing. It felt like he could go again at any moment. Even his knees were singing out their pleasure, grateful to be just a little sore. He was pretty sure he was drooling on the chair.

After a few minutes, Alucard asked, “Ready to swallow the evidence?”

Trevor nodded, and Alucard retrieved the bowl and tipped the contents into his mouth. Trevor drank it down like it was ambrosia—what pride did he have anymore?—and licked the bowl clean.

“Good boy,” Alucard said. “Now if Sypha discovers the plug, I’ll just tell her I fucked you, and if you’re lucky, you might be rewarded _again_.”

“I’m getting lots of rewards today,” Trevor said, sounding a little dazed.

Alucard patted his cheek. “You are. Do you need any water, or anything?”

This time, Trevor nodded, because he had been doing a lot of work with the books before he’d been accosted. “And how about a...teeth-guard, so I can relax my jaw a bit with your cock in my mouth? Haven’t you got something like _that_ in your sex dungeon?”

Alucard, surprised a little, though he couldn’t pin down precisely why, nodded. “I’ll consider this. Anything else?”

Trevor winced and shifted as his cock began to tingle uncomfortably. Finally he said, “Gag me, you sadist.”

“Well, you’re the masochist,” Alucard said, buckling everything into place.

He was gone before the chains loosened their hold, leaving Trevor to get to his feet and pull his own trousers up.

…

The going was slower, with the weight of the plug distracting him, and whereas he might have finished if Alucard hadn’t interrupted him, and might have nearly finished if Alucard hadn’t also plugged him, as it was, when Sypha arrived, he was only about three-quarters of the way done.

Seeing her, Trevor whined and shook his head, gesturing that he was very nearly done and he only needed a few minutes more.

“Oh, Trevor,” Sypha said brightly, reaching up under the collar to rub his neck. “This looks wonderful! You’ve done such a good job! How nice! Oh, _yes_ , you’re definitely getting a reward for this. You can finish up after lunch, maybe, if Alucard doesn’t kidnap you away.”

Trevor coughed, slightly, at that, but was glad for the praise, which warmed his cock and his heart both quite pleasantly. He thought he hadn’t done a very good job, but wasn’t going to complain if _she_ thought it was good.

“Now come along,” she said, removing the long section of chain before looping the end around her wrist, and taking Trevor’s hand. “We’re to have lunch prepared before Alucard joins us. Are you hungry?”

Trevor shrugged. He could have kept working for the hour it would take him to finish up, without complaint, and he’d gone without food for much longer. But, yes, he was hungry, he supposed, with so much of his stomach filled up with Alucard’s seed and his own saliva, so he added a nod.

“Good.”

Down in the kitchens, Trevor learned the fine art of cooking by wooshing everything into one pot and spicing the hell out of it (“Though,” Sypha confessed, “not as spicy as I usually make it, because I don’t want your mouth in my pussy afterward!”) which was Sypha’s specialty. She filled every possible silence and answered every possible question almost before he thought to ask it, and he almost began to wonder what he needed his mouth for. He even almost managed to forget the large plug inside him, as much as he forgot, or rather ignored, the gag and collar he wore.

“Alright, and Alucard is just going to join us down here, so next we set the table,” Sypha explained, pausing only because of the deeply unimpressed glare Trevor was giving her.

“Oh, come now, Trevor,” Sypha said. “Someday we _might_ invite the Queen of Wallachia to dine with us! You’ll need to be prepared for how to behave.”

Here Trevor had something to say, which could be done in very simple pantomime.

He pointed at the food, a simmering pot of rice and meat and vegetables. Then, he moved around the kitchen to where he knew the shallow bowls were. He grabbed three, and set them on the table. Finally, luxury of luxuries (he was saying in his head, Sypha could almost hear it), he added three spoons to the table.

‘There!’ he declared, or an approximation of it, and folded his arms.

Sypha only clucked her tongue. “Okay, that’s a good start. Napkins? Cups? What will we drink?”

Now she fell silent, and made no move to help him, waiting. She sat down at one of the chairs. “How will you arrange the setting?”

Trevor rolled his eyes, truly seeing no point to this. Food, he understood. Cleaning up after one’s self, he understood. _This_ was—unnecessary. Maybe he bucked it because he never got a chance to live that life growing up, but no matter the reason, it was stupid.

Frustration building, he arranged the three bowls out in front of each chair, with spoons in each dish. As Sypha watched, he decided to lay the spoons out on the side. Then, swallowing a mouthful of saliva as well as his pride, he went to where he knew the napkins resided, though he liked to pretend he didn’t know, and laid a napkin out, passably neatly, in front of each bowl. Finally, he fetched cups, and filled each one with water. He was rather thirsty himself, actually, and gestured to Sypha, ‘Happy?’

“Well,” she said slowly. “This is very good. Certainly more than good enough for our purposes, Trevor, very nice. Come here.”

She tugged him closer with the leash, and when he fell into her, she wrapped an arm around his waist. Trevor didn’t mind saying that he melted into it, feeling another swell of pride, in spite of being so infuriated about the stupidity of the task.

“Now, I think if we were having the Queen of Wallachia over for dinner, or, you know, the son of Dracula, or, even, the last son of the great house of Belmont, we might make a few adjustments…”

Trevor understood that she was trying to teach him something, but this just wasn’t as fun as licking her cunt out. Still, he tried to pay attention.

“At some fancy dinners, you’ll put the napkin on top of the bowl or plate,” Sypha said, demonstrating. “And, of course, even though we only need the bowl for our luncheon, if we have special guests over, we want to show them as much of our fancy tableware as possible, so we’ll slide a plate under here. Will you fetch me three plates, please?”

‘Only because it makes my dick feel good,’ Trevor would have said, but instead he just sighed loudly and returned with three large, fairly ornate plates.

“Ah, yes, Trevor, you are catching on!” she said, delighted. “I didn’t know we even had these. Good eye. Now, the next thing I would do is bring the bread from last night, and butter, in case Alucard still can’t handle the spice.”

This got a laugh out of Trevor, who drooled a little and had to wipe his chin with his shirt, but he went to fetch the bread and the butter without complaint.

“Good! And now, you notice, we have nowhere to put our bread, and no knives for the butter…”

By the time Alucard joined them, the table was set quite extravagantly, with only some rough edges, and Trevor and Sypha had just returned from roaming the garden to pick some flowers as a centerpiece.

“I’m not too early, I hope,” Alucard said, kissing Sypha first and then planting a kiss on Trevor’s cheek.

“Not at all, my dear. Look at this beautiful setting Trevor put together!” she said, gesturing widely, and then poking Trevor roughly in the chest. “I told you there’s a nobleman in here somewhere, trying to get out.”

Trevor rolled his eyes, even though the praise felt very good and the table did look very nice. He was just waiting for someone to say they were ready to eat so he could get through his oral exercises and try some of that lovely rice dish, now steaming in a lidded pot on the table between them.

“Alright, Trevor, if you’re ready to, um, _eat_ , I think we are.”

“Good thing you’ve set out this lovely wine for us to enjoy while we wait for you,” Alucard said, already unbuckling the gag and letting Trevor stretch his jaw out. He was in the middle of massaging his jaw when the chains began looping around his arms, drawing them back behind him, but Alucard, with his blissfully cold fingers, took over, rubbing behind his jaw and under his chin, which Trevor closed his eyes and moaned to. “You’ve been a very fine stallion today, Belmont, and a pleasure to break in,” he teased. “Anything I can get you?”

“Water, please,” Trevor said, his voice low, like he wasn’t prepared for the sound of it.

“Of course, dear,” Sypha said, easing him to his knees and holding up the glass to his lips so he could drink his fill. He downed almost the entire thing before he tensed, spilling water all down his chin as his cock began to burn.

“Ah, fuck. Sypha, please let me—”

“Alright,” Sypha shushed, petting his hair and kicking one leg up onto a chair so he had access to her pussy.

Just getting the taste of her on his tongue was enough, and Trevor’s back untensed immediately. He poked his head up with a grin. “So, tell me, does giving one’s dinner guests oral happen after drinks but before hors d'oeuvres, or what’s the protocol on this…?”

“Alright, cheeky,” Sypha said, grabbing the back of his head and holding him against her until he licked her to climax.

“Oh, that was nice, thank you, Trevor,” Sypha said, as fresh as if that wasn’t her fourth orgasm of the day, and sent him back to Alucard.

Alucard was waiting for him, his cock already out of his trousers.

“How are we doing, Belmont?” he asked, perhaps checking in with him on their little secret.

“Personally, I can’t wait to eat some spicy food and lick your dick while my tongue’s still on fire, Alucard,” Trevor replied amicably, to which Alucard laughed.

“Well, this is good. I couldn’t bear to gag you again if you had learned manners already,” Alucard said, grabbing him by his hair to fuck his waiting mouth.

Distantly, while Trevor’s ears were between Alucard’s thighs, he heard Sypha moving about the kitchen, though what she could be up to that they hadn’t already taken care of together, he couldn’t possibly guess. His head and cock and heart were too swollen with satisfaction for him to worry about much else, and when Trevor ended up swallowing his orgasm down, Sypha happily informed him that she was finished.

Trevor didn’t know whether to be offended or amused when he looked up—or rather, down—to see his own place setting arranged on what Sypha used as a stepstool to reach things around the kitchen.

“You’re kidding,” he said.

“And sometimes,” Sypha giggled, “the Queen of Wallachia brings her fancy dog to our house, so he needs a place setting of his own!”

Alucard found this very funny. Trevor chuckled, shaking his head, and then didn’t move or say anything else, sitting back on his haunches and getting a faraway look in his eyes.

“Trevor,” Sypha said, dropping to her knees in front of him.

Alucard stopped laughing.

“Trevor, are you okay? Is this okay, Trevor, we can—”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Trevor said, drawing himself out of a reverie or two he didn’t particularly relish. “I, ah—just—just got to thinking...”

“Trevor,” Sypha said, her voice going serious, and giving his shoulder a little shake. “I can stop the magic at any time, Trevor, you just—”

“No. I want to see it through. I want to know I can take anything you throw at me and enjoy it, and still be a drunken slob at the end if I want to.”

“High stakes,” Alucard pointed out, sarcastically, but he reached down to rub Trevor’s neck. “What were you thinking?”

“Just that, ah. That you have more concern for me as—as your _dog_ than anyone’s ever had for me. Th-that’s all.”

“We have the same degree of concern for you as our lover, too,” Alucard pointed out, sternly, as he grabbed Trevor’s jaw and turned him to face him. “Which is why we treat you as our dog, because we know you _like_ it.”

“Right. You’re not getting anything out of this at all, are you?” Trevor replied. “Sicko.”

“I’m not the one in leather and chains, Fetishist.”

Sypha rolled her eyes, but if this was how the boys wanted to settle an emotional moment, fine.

“Alright,” she said. “Are you sure you don’t need anything else?”

“A pillow for my knees would be lovely, actually,” Trevor said. “Fancy dogs get pillows, right?”  

Sypha laughed and removed one of the cushions from the chairs so he had something to kneel on, while Alucard served them the rice dish.

“It’s customary to wait until the host begins eating before you begin, Trevor,” Alucard reminded him, as he set his plate down.

“Right, well I can’t see what’s going on up there, can I? Also, I made the food and set the table, so technically Sypha and I are the hosts.”

Trevor shook his head. “Again, thank God for gags. Just start eating, Belmont.”

...

Except for the fact that one of their member was on the floor with his hands tied behind his back, the meal passed with usual conversation and communion. The dish _was_ nearly too spicy for Alucard, still (“Which you’re going to regret when I don’t want your mouth on me, Belmont!”) and Alucard in turn henpecked them both on their table manners (“Look, you take away the use of a man’s hands, he’s going to get sauce in his beard!”) and Sypha regaled them with talk of what she found in her newest book, and refilled their glasses (and Trevor’s wine bowl) with a sweet white wine.

After lunch, Trevor got a bit of a reprieve, as the food was spicy and, anyway, neither of them were ready for oral, anyway.

“I almost miss it,” Trevor said, as he watched them do dishes with a smug show of his bound hands, “I haven’t had my tongue on someone’s genitals in an hour and I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“The human brain is very easy to condition, Belmont,” Alucard warned. “We could have you salivating for cunt every time you hear a bell ring if we wanted.”

“Isn’t that the point of all this? That’s what I’m telling you, it’s working. I’m only being a little sarcastic—and I have a lot of words to get through before this goes back on, so don’t try to stop me. I don’t mind watching you two do the work for a change.”

“Actually, I think you’ll find we’re allowed to break the rules whenever we like,” Sypha said, advancing on Trevor.

She backed him up until he hit the table, which knocked squarely into the plug, and he went still with a groan, his pupils dilating. “You don’t want my mouth on you?” he asked breathlessly.

“No, but I’m very glad _you_ want it,” Sypha said, tugging him down by the collar so she could buckle it in place.

“It’s not fair,” Trevor said.

“I think you’ll find we’ve determined that anything we do with you is fair,” Alucard said, buckling the gag in place again.

“Good, well,” Sypha said, in the ensuing pleasant silence, while chains slid off his arms and Trevor rubbed his wrists and glared at them. “Now you have help, Alucard, how about I leave him in your care to finish up in here?”

Trevor made a noise of protest, and when Sypha turned around, he pointed at his dick. ‘You promised!’

“Oh, now, that’s a rude gesture!” she said, folding her arms, but noticing the sizeable bulge in his trousers, she allowed it.

“Oh, I can handle him, it’s no trouble,” Alucard offered magnanimously. This sounded too good to be true to Trevor, and he was soon proven correct: “I have a conditioning experiment I want to try out, anyway.”

Trevor clenched around the plug inside him in anticipation. Maybe he was already conditioned?

Sypha raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Alright, but don’t tire him out. I have some more chores for him before dinner!”

“You _want_ me to tire him out. He’s exhausting, otherwise.”

“Good point,” Sypha agreed before she swept from the room.

“Ha, ha!” Trevor said, as much as he could.

“I have a mind to wash your mouth out with soap before we do anything else, Belmont, do not test me. Stay here until you finish washing up these dishes.”

Trevor gave him an unimpressed look that was, Alucard supposed, half a dare, since he regularly put arguably worse things in his mouth, but he rolled up his sleeves set to washing up the last of the dishes. He was beginning to like these tasks, even if he was still hard and unfulfilled in his trousers.

“Or maybe just a dish of milk to lap up like a cat, hm? Something to wash down the spice…”

Alucard wandered around the kitchen thoughtfully, no doubt planning dinner or thinking other deep thoughts, enough that Trevor actually forgot about him, until the vampire suddenly breathed on the back of his neck, making him yelp and drop a dish. For once, Alucard didn’t tease him about his dull senses or poor reflexes, but only grabbed the bulge in his trousers and rocked against his ass hard enough to nudge the plug.

Trevor groaned, leaning forward as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“I suppose I don’t have to wait any time at all to take my pleasure with you,” Alucard growled, teeth sharp against the back of his neck. “You know I’m going to need to replenish if I’m going to keep fucking you so much. Then you really would be a proper vampire thrall, wouldn’t you? Something to fuck and something to eat.”

Trevor shuddered and pinched his shoulders, trying to lean away with a noise of faint displeasure, even though the shame of it, and Alucard’s teasing (he hoped he was teasing?) made his cock jump in his hand. He whined softly as Alucard squeezed his dick, hard.

“But your consent is so delicious, it’s something I don’t mind waiting for.” Alucard released his cock, and Trevor really groaned loudly in frustration. “You finish washing the dishes. Don’t stop, and don’t you dare break any, or I’ll suck you so dry you won’t be able to get an erection without your heart stopping, understand?”

While he said this, Alucard loosened Trevor’s trousers and tugged them down his hips, kicking his legs apart as far as they would go.

Trevor grunted, and nodded, planting his elbows on the edge of the sink and bending his knees to brace himself.

Alucard shrunk and removed the plug and dropped it into the sink, his instructions clear, and wasted no time in fucking into him roughly. Trevor was so close to an orgasm he could taste it, literally drooling into the dishwater as he tried to focus on the task at hand. But Alucard was fast, this time, faster than usual, and Trevor was _just_ on the edge as Alucard’s movement ended and he slammed home.

‘Fuck!’ he cried, as Alucard agreed:

“Fuck! You’re an excellent fuck, Belmont. Where’s that plug, now?”

Trevor, so close to orgasm before it was ripped away, could barely see or think straight, partially with a kind of impotent rage. If he could just _touch_ himself, he would feel so much better, instantly.

Alucard’s arm was around him, holding him back from trying to rut against the sink. “Easy, Belmont. I _will_ take care of you. The plug?”

Trevor whined, breathing harshly through his nose. He almost wanted to cry, like he had reached a breaking point.

“Wash the plug off, Trevor.”

Trevor did, though his hands were shaking, and he handed it back, still wet. Alucard dried and oiled it, withdrew himself, stuffed him, and inflated it again—and then inflated it _again_ , almost to the size of Sypha’s magic dildo yesterday—and made it vibrate. Trevor actually threw his head back and screamed.

“Turn around, Belmont,” Alucard said, and was already waiting with a bowl, and with a few deft strokes Trevor was coming with such force that it actually splattered out of the bowl, his knees going weak.

Alucard caught him, and Trevor sagged against him, still nearly in tears but his body singing with pleasure—both enough to rattle him. For the first time, Alucard felt like he was seeing Trevor without any kind of bravado.

“That was very well done, Trevor. You did very good, just as I asked, thank you,” he murmured, rubbing his back until Trevor could stand straight again. It helped when Alucard reduced the plug to a more manageable size, and reduced the vibration to a lower setting, almost so low that Trevor didn’t notice it. “Remember this, now. Good boys who do as they’re told get good orgasms. Remember that you like to be stuffed at both ends for a really good orgasm, hm?”

Trevor nodded, beyond himself to disagree.

“Good boy. Back to work, now, Trevor,” Alucard said, turning him back around to face his dishes and helping him pull his trousers up this time.

The dish of cold cum was waiting for him when he finished, now topped off with a few swallows of milk. Alucard relieved him of the bridle gag so he could lick it up, and then he helped him brush his teeth and wash his mouth out after.

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?” Trevor smirked, after rinsing his mouth out. “It wasn’t _that_ spicy!”

“I’m very serious about spice and sensitive skin,” Alucard said. “I’m half-vampire, remember, I have delicate mucous membranes.”

“Right,” Trevor chuckled, running his tongue over his teeth and feeling all around much better. “So did you find anything like what I asked you for?”

“Better,” Alucard said. “I think you’re going to like it very much.”

Alucard led him back to the library without bothering to bridle him again, which may have proved to be something of a mistake.

“You know, it’s very hard to walk with this thing buzzing in my ass,” Trevor pointed out.

Alucard turned it up another notch. “And it’s very hard to enjoy the silence with you prattling on.”

“Sorry, not sorry. I’m going to enjoy this while I can,” Trevor said, though his voice pitched a little higher and he walked a little more awkwardly.

They didn’t have far to go, as Alucard led him to a new reading nook, with a luscious armchair. There was a mat on the floor in front of the chair, and dish, more like a serving platter, wide and flat and polished, on the floor.

“Ah, I know this little setup,” Trevor said, as Alucard began positioning him, arranging his knees comfortably, the tray between his knees, and his cock and balls out of his trousers. Last, he laid a thick towel on the seat of the chair, and sat down on it with his own trousers undone and pulled off one leg.

“I hope you get used to it, Belmont, because this is not a luxury I am _ever_ likely to give up, whether coerced or not. Thus the conditioning. Are you comfortable?”

Trevor shifted, testing his knees, his wrists, and where he rested his chin on the chair. It was probably about as comfortable as it could get. “I mean, I’d kind of like to come again…”

“Good. You will! Ideally several times. The more you enjoy this, the more you’re likely to offer to sit and warm my cock voluntarily, without all the encouragements.”

“I know how conditioning works, Alucard. I still don’t think it will work on me.”

“Well, thus the experiment. Open wide.”

Trevor didn’t hesitate even a second, which was the most embarrassing part, really, as Alucard began to work a new contraption into his mouth. It was, as he requested, a teeth guard in the shape of a ring, but one that was both soft enough to cushion his teeth and rigid enough to actually hold his mouth open, but with some give. Trevor made a few noises, first of confusion, and surprised delight, and then of alarm when he realized he couldn’t shut his mouth, and he whined when he discovered talking with an open mouth proved even more difficult than when gagged with something in his mouth.

“It’s alright, you’ll tap my leg with your head if you have an emergency, but until then you’ll sit right here with my dick in your mouth, see?” Alucard made a few arrangements, especially with the towel— “I was right, you’re going to drool a lot more like this, I’m afraid. Let me know if you need water. We’ll try thirty minutes first, and see if we can go longer. Lucky for you I think in the right position Sypha could enjoy something similar, so she’ll be very pleased with you as well.”

Trevor grunted, but settled in for the ride.  

“Now, the first step,” Alucard explained, petting Trevor’s hair and massaging his jaw, “is to _meditate_ on this position. You haven’t got much else to do, so focus on your body and what it is telling you.”

Trevor made a noise like he wanted to reply, but Alucard only shushed him with a stroke of his fingers through his hair. “Shh. Let’s give you something to focus on, right?”

This time Trevor saw him touch a small device, and then the plug in his ass began to vibrate at a higher setting. Trevor groaned, closing his eyes and shifting.

“Good. You think about your cock, and how very badly you want to touch it, and can’t—and may never again, at this rate, you know. Consider the delights you bring to Sypha and I when you give yourself to us like this. You might think how very much you’d like _my_ hand on your cock—or Sypha’s. And think about how you don’t need it: you’ll come eventually, from just the vibrations, and how desperately slutty you are for being humiliated and dominated like this, just to please us.”

Trevor grunted, not quite appreciating that one, but he wasn’t sure exactly what he’d say against it even if he had the use of his mouth. He was already quite hard, possibly leaking, as the plug vibrated against his prostate, and sloshing all that come around inside his ass. Maybe Alucard was right.

“Consider why you’re such a good cock-sucker, Belmont,” Alucard continued, leading him in meditation that was impossible to ignore, all the while petting his hair, and adjusting his knees to give him someplace to relax his shoulders. “You must like the taste, or not mind it. Maybe you really have eaten trash for so long that pussy has the sweetest taste to you, hm? Certainly you enjoy pleasing us, and let me tell you, Belmont, _that_ more than anything will encourage the conditioning process. Humans, even you, Belmont, are thinking animals. You’ll continue to offer this because you want to, not because your cock compels you.”

As he continued, Trevor felt his balls filling back up. Orgasm was a way away, yet, but he was patient for it, this time. Glad to wait for it. He could relax his jaw, somewhat, and as he thought about it, he really liked the weight of Alucard's cock on his tongue. He didn't sit far enough in his mouth to make him choke or gag, but enough that he felt full. But that didn't explain why he liked getting his mouth on Sypha so much, too, so that couldn't be it. Maybe he was proud of his skill? Proud that he could grant her such pleasure with his tongue and lips? But that certainly didn't cover why he liked _this_ so much—and he did, from his bound wrists to his plugged ass, leaking cock, and drooling, propped-open mouth—just a hole to warm Alucard's flaccid cock inside.

He groaned, bucking his hips as he neared orgasm.

“Very good, you’re feeling better about this?” Alucard asked. “Now comes the next very important step in your conditioning. Are you ready?”

Trevor raised his eyes to him with a playful defiance, as if to say, ‘Do your worst.’

To Trevor’s complete surprise and bafflement, Alucard got up, withdrawing his cock from Trevor’s mouth and clambering off the chair. Before Trevor could manage more than a soft whine, Alucard took the last length of chain and wrapped it around Trevor’s ankles, using an old-fashioned lock to secure it instead of magic.

“You’re going to _stay_ here, now,” Alucard explained. “And not move. If you move you’ll activate the spell, of course, and cause yourself a great deal of pain.”

Trevor grunted, and then made a noise of alarm as Alucard turned off the vibrations—and again as he expanded the plug as large as it could go without rupturing something inside of him, probably. He screamed, rocking his hips impatiently—he had been so _close_!—and then screamed again as his cock burned from his attempt to move.

“I told you,” Alucard said, tugging the mat out from beneath his knees. “Are we uncomfortable enough, yet?”

‘Fuck you, Alucard,’ Trevor said, or tried to—but Alucard got the gist.

“Clearly not,” Alucard said, and crouched down to physically tear Trevor’s trousers in half down the seam, leaving him bare-assed and cold, and every movement made his cock burn. Alucard tore Trevor’s trousers entirely off his body and tucked them under his chin for him to drool on. Trevor could only whimper, now.

“You’ll _stay_ here and suffer, now,” Alucard said sternly. “I’m going to go look for some books, and take my time. I don’t suppose the penis magic will like that, much, but there’s nothing you can do about it. You’ll meditate on this, and hate it so much, hate your empty mouth so much that when I return, you will beg me to put my cock in it.”

And despite Trevor’s protests and attempts, already, to beg, Alucard did indeed walk away. He stayed within hearing range (for him) of course, but Trevor didn’t know that.

Instead Trevor shouted, cajoled, and begged with monosyllabic noises and got no answer. Surely, he thought, Sypha would happen by, or hear him if he was loud enough, but his shouts did nothing but make him drool even more. He catalogued his aches, now: his jaw ached, and his mouth felt dry, his knees were cold and painful on the stone floor, and his ass felt so full he wasn’t sure he wasn’t going to piss himself. Every time he tried to move his cock sprang up in angry pain, and he felt none of the satisfied fulfilment at obeying, perhaps because both Sypha and Alucard were too far away, and no one was holding his leash. God, damn it, he really wanted someone to hold his leash. He wanted someone to be here: then he could at least say he was suffering for a reason and endure because of that. The loops of chain around his ankles were a joke, a further humiliation, because he wouldn’t move even if he could. And his cock was weeping with no relief, and all he could do was...suffer.

Alucard was not gone for long, but long enough for a change in perspective. Trevor loved them so much that the greatest pain he could experience was their absence. Alright. Lesson learned.

When Alucard returned, then, Trevor was so docile and begged so sweetly that Alucard immediately gave him what he wanted—and with Alucard’s cock in his mouth, the rest of the aches mattered so much less. He rolled his eyes back in bliss, moaning and laving his cock with his tongue almost lovingly.

“There’s a very good cockslut,” Alucard purred. “Aren’t you so much happier with a job to do?”

Trevor nodded, slightly, eagerly, and felt his cock filling again.

“Even though your knees are on hard stone, and your ass is full of something roughly the size of a pineapple?” Alucard checked.

Trevor didn’t know what a pineapple was, but he nodded, again, shuffling to change position of his knees as much as he could.

“I think a lesson well-absorbed deserves an orgasm, don’t you?” Alucard said, and turned the vibration on its highest setting.

Trevor screwed his eyes shut, hips bucking in alarm, but nothing could stop the tidal wave of pleasure and release. This time, he really wasn’t sure if he’d pissed himself as much as climaxed, for how much of it there was, and he sagged against the chair and Alucard’s knees with eyes half-lidded.

“Very good. Very good,” Alucard said, and got up to make a few adjustments: he eased the mat underneath Trevor’s knees again, and unlocked the chains around his ankles to give him more freedom of movement. He shrunk the size of the plug only a little, though, and reduced the vibrations also, only a few settings, so Trevor hardly had only a moment before his cock was trying to get hard again. He took the device out of his mouth only to give him a few swallows of water and to drain the semen from the tray into his mouth. When he put the device back around his teeth, it wasn’t set as wide, so now when he had a cock in his mouth, he could close his lips around him and not drool quite so much.

“Now, I think we can have a nice relaxing afternoon like this, don’t you?” Alucard asked, and picked up a book to read.

Trevor practiced meditating on his situation, and even though his body kept trying to wring orgasms out of him, it was indeed a very relaxing afternoon.

…

Alucard hummed appreciatively when he looked down, about an hour later. Trevor’s eyes were mostly closed and his whole body had gone loose. He’d just evened out his breathing after another prostate milking had been wrung out of him, and his gaze was unfocused and quite sweet.

He ran the back of a fingertip up the bridge of his nose to his hairline, causing Trevor to look up, briefly. Alucard even smiled at him: this might have something to do with the orgasm he, too, had worked up to, and enjoyed, fucking Trevor’s mouth unhurriedly as he had continued to read his book. He was honestly so besotted with him in this position that Alucard didn’t notice Sypha’s approach.

“Now, what’s this? I thought you said you’d have him finish up my shelving!”

Alucard flushed and sat up a little. “I apologize, my dear. I thought I would—teach him another important lesson. He’s learned it very well, I think, and is ready for a new lesson. If you’d like him occupied somewhere else, I’m happy to complete the filing for you.”

Sypha wasn’t really listening, observing the situation. “What did you do to his trousers?”

“They were—in the way. He was misbehaving. I was impatient.”

“I see you’ve plugged him. Did you fuck him?”

“Ah, yes,” Alucard said, reducing the plug to its former size and turning off the vibrations. Alucard then eased Trevor upright, wiping spit from his chin and holding his chin to show her the mouth-brace before removing it. Sypha watched Alucard’s interactions with Trevor carefully, observing Trevor’s predicament and finding it made her quite wet.

“You’ll want to watch this,” Alucard said, nudging Trevor back and sliding the tray out from between his knees. “Lick it clean, Trevor.”

Trevor glared, but if he dug his heels in here it would be a while before he got off his knees. So, moving carefully so he didn’t overbalance, he bent down to lick his cold spunk from the silver platter—shiny enough that he had to watch himself do it.

“Oh, that’s lovely. You must have been very good to get so many orgasms, Treffy,” she praised, and pleasure flooded through him. It magnified when he finished and sat up, revealing a clean tray.

“Very good, Trevor. Now, would you like to ask our dear Sypha anything?”

Trevor continued working the ache out of his jaw and knees with a few stretches before answering. “I’d like a drink, and to stretch my legs.”

Alucard glared at him expectantly, reaching down to collect the tray. “Anything else?”

Trevor sighed a little, but he wasn’t all that put-upon. “I suppose...I would like to eat you out, Sypha, please. If I may?”

“You see, he’s improving. We’ll try this setup here for you, whenever you like...”

“I think I’m too impatient for that,” Sypha said, propping her leg up on a chair and lifting her robes. “I think you may eat me out, right now, handsome.”

She did taste delightful, actually, because he was becoming a bona-fide sicko, apparently. It was pleasant, his head covered by her robes, and senses assaulted by nothing but the smell and taste of her: he could almost meditate on just this. He grunted softly, only once, wishing he had the use of his hands to pull her into him, but it only made him more desperate to do it right with his tongue.

Maybe the conditioning really was working. Or maybe it was just an excuse to practice something he really enjoyed. Trevor was going to go with that last one.

Sypha could be a squirter in the right mood, and Trevor was delighted when her fluids soaked his face, except for the bit that got in his eye. Sypha laughed and helped him rinse his face and then gave him as much water to drink as he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

After this, Sypha let Trevor have an hour of privacy in their bedroom, rewriting the magic so he would have free use of his hands  _ and  _ his mouth, with only that vaguely empty feeling of not being as  _ satisfied  _ as he felt when he was around them, obeying and pleasing. After getting the plug out and shitting two loads of Alucard’s spunk, Trevor cleaned himself up and actually threw himself down onto the bed. Still heady from the “meditations” with Alucard, Trevor fell right to sleep, and woke to Sypha straddling the backs of his thighs and rubbing his shoulders. 

He groaned softly as he woke, forgetting for several minutes that he could talk. 

“Feels good,” he said, blinking awake and feeling refreshed. “Except for how much I’d like you to be touching my cock instead.” 

Giggling, Sypha got off of him, and Trevor rolled onto his side to smile at her. He was a little hard, probably because Sypha’s proximity flooded him with that feeling of pleased satisfaction. 

“Well, now what? I’m not sure I know what to do with myself as a free man who’s not allowed to touch his dick. I don’t suppose you’ll want me to eat you out again?” 

Sypha beamed. She’d have to tell Alucard that he was  _ asking  _ for it, now, which made it seem like the training was working. “Oh, I think we can make time for that. You should drink some water and go pee again, first, I think—you’ve been sleeping for nearly an hour, and we’re going to keep you very busy until sundown.”

Trevor rolled his eyes and got up. “Can’t wait.” 

“Strip,” Sypha told him upon his return—which just meant taking off his shirt, anyway. “You’re going to be quite warm enough with what I have planned for you. Put your socks and boots back on, though. The tall ones, that go over your knees. And then kneel.”

“Alright, woman, give me a moment!” Trevor laughed. He was grateful for the protection of his knees, which were already bruising to the touch, but he assumed the uniform and got to his knees. 

Sypha sat on the edge of the bed, regal as a queen, and beckoned him over as she spread her legs. Her intent was clear, and Trevor needed absolutely no encouragement to walk the distance between them on his knees. He made good use of his free hands, slipping his fingers into her until she moaned. Both of them were moaning obscenely, Trevor unable to hide his own enjoyment, and they took their time getting her to climax. Trevor licked up her fluids until she pushed his head back. 

“Thank you, Trevor,” she said, a little breathless. “Every time I think that can’t get better, and then it does.” 

Trevor wiped his nose and chin, and smiled a little shyly. “Thank  _ you _ .”  

Delighted, Sypha kissed him, before clasping the collar around his neck again, and pushing the bridle into his mouth and securing all the buckles. “Now get on the bed. Hands and knees.” 

Trevor looked at her sidelong, very briefly, but he scrambled to obey without any complaint. 

“Spread your legs. I’m glad Alucard did so much work stretching you, today. It almost seems—” she said, stretching him out with oiled fingers, “—that you’ve been plugged  _ all  _ day.” 

Now that he was gagged again, and couldn’t say anything, Trevor remembered Alucard finding him in the middle of Sypha’s chores and fucking him against the bookshelf, like their dirty little secret. Torn between loyalty to his boyfriend and loyalty to his girlfriend, Trevor finally nodded with a sad little grunt. 

“Aha,” Sypha said, playing at wringing information from him like an Inquisitor. “And I suppose he let you come, before lunch?” 

‘Yes, but he also made me  _ drink  _ it,’ Trevor tried to explain through the gag. 

“Well, that’s what you get for getting to come. So, how many orgasms have you had today, Treffy?” 

Trevor found it difficult to count in his head, especially when she was pressing the magic dildo inside him. He held up one hand with five fingers. He kind of lost count with the prostate milking that afternoon. 

“That’s a lot! I think you’ll be good until bedtime, then, probably, won’t you?” 

Trevor whined, resting his head on his arms, but didn’t otherwise complain, even as she spoke a few incantations to expand the magic dildo, inflating it to an almost painful girth that made Alucard’s magic plug feel like a walk in the park—and of course, growing the huge and heavy bull balls hanging from the base. 

‘Sypha!’ he complained, or tried to, burying his face in the pillow with a distressed whine. As long as he didn’t have to move he could just let it bear down on his prostate and crush his balls, and that would be fine, but he knew Sypha wouldn’t allow him to just wallow here. 

“Come on, now, Treffy,” Sypha said, rubbing his back softly. “I just need you to carry some things for me. And stand there and be handsome for me. You’re very good at both of those things.” 

And damn his traitorous cock for swelling and his even more traitorous heart for melting at the praise. 

Sypha tried again, sweetening the pot: “I’ll take you down to see the sex dungeon…” 

Trevor sat up, grunting softly as the cock rearranged some of his insides to do it. He had thought they were kidding about that. He made a quizzical noise, and Sypha nodded. 

“Yes, I need something from there, anyway.” Sypha helped him from the bed and sighed in obvious adoration that really only made Trevor blush. “You’re a good-looking man, Trevor, which I know I can only tell you because we’re training you to not be so insufferable.”

Trevor grunted indignantly. 

“But you look especially good naked and gagged and collared. Let’s see if we can improve on that look…”

There was still no comfortable way to walk, plugged like this, since a wide stance let the free-swinging balls bounce against his own sac, but too tight-legged made the plug unbearable. There was also nothing comfortable about walking around a huge castle naked, even if it was confirmed empty. He found himself walking with his hands in front of his cock, without touching, and trying to hold onto the base of the plug with his other hand, but that was even more awkward and unsustainable. 

He was almost grateful when Sypha gave him something to do with his hands. 

The sex dungeon was—well, Trevor hadn’t known what to expect, but still he was overwhelmed. There were so many toys and pieces of furniture he couldn’t fathom the use of that his brain kind of shut down, focusing instead on what he recognized: the floggers, the dildos, the bondage gear. It wasn’t well-lit, and Sypha led him quickly to a wall of long, stout poles with manacles on each end. Spreader bars. 

She took a moment to decide on a length, and then slid some sort of soft covering over it before locking his wrists in. It kept his arms a fair distance apart, enough that touching himself—were that even within the realm of something he wanted to do right now—would be awkward. She didn’t stop there, of course, but affixed crates on chains to each end:

“For you to carry the books in. Now say goodbye to the sex dungeon until whenever we decide you’ve been good enough,” Sypha said, tugging his leash gently so he would follow. 

Trevor grumbled as he slung the bar across his shoulders and followed her. 

The humiliation of this wasn’t the gag, the leash, the nudity, the spreader bar, or even the comically-sized dildo. The humiliation was that she could have moved these with magic easily, perhaps in an instant. The humiliation was that  _ he  _ could have moved these easily enough with proper use of his hands and legs and a clear airway.

As it was, he sweated and panted with each load of books. The stairs were calculated to massage his prostate going up, and to slap his balls back into line going down. His dick was so confused he could barely see straight, and Sypha only kept admiring him, and telling him so, even when he was sure he was walking awkwardly, or whining, or sweating like a pig. 

After being on his knees most of the day, it felt good to be moving, but by the end of almost two hours of work, Trevor was completely exhausted. Sypha removed the gag long enough to let him drink some water and eat her out before replacing it.

… 

“Now, as we all know, I hate admitting Trevor could ever be right,” Alucard began, once they were down in the dungeon again and Alucard had some kind of carpentry project in front of him. “But in this case, he was very right.”

This was after Trevor had been set to various other hard manual labor tasks, and the fight was somewhat out of him, but still he managed to scoff, even standing there naked and gagged and collared. 

“He asked why there wasn’t a cunt-shaped gag—his phrase, not mine—and then I discovered this lovely thing in the dungeon, also unfortunately phallocentric.”

Trevor didn’t know what that meant, and he certainly didn’t know what the contraption was. It looked like a chair, but where the sitter straddled two beams instead of sitting on a seat. It was made of heavy wood and padded with leather, so a luxury item, whatever it was. 

“Allow me to demonstrate—Belmont?” 

Past putting up a fight, Trevor let himself be manhandled into position, which turned out to be folded up  _ under  _ the chair with his head stuck between the two beams. ‘Ah,’ he said, muffled by the gag, as Alucard sat in the chair, with Trevor’s head set right between his legs. Alucard was still wearing his trousers and Trevor was still gagged, but the intent was obvious. It would have saved his knees a lot of grief this morning, he thought, since this was well-padded. 

“Of course the angle is all wrong for cunnilingus,” Alucard said, and Sypha interrupted with a giggle. 

“Oh, I see, you want us to modify it so I can sit on his face in style?” she asked. “I think that’s doable. We’ll have to figure out the best angle, first.”

“Of course,” Alucard agreed, helping her onto the seat. 

The gag had to come out for this part, and Trevor was glad for his bound wrists, which meant a break for now at least. They propped his mouth open with the guard, however, and he had to use a lot of his core and neck muscles to hold various positions while they took measurements and made notes. 

After that, however, the gag went back in, and the building commenced. They determined a neck and head cradle, with optional straps for further immobilization, would do it, and they put Trevor to work sawing and sanding while they assembled the rest with nails, screws, and magic (or mechanical parts that looked to Trevor like magic, anyway). The new configuration leaned him further back in the seat, with his mouth open and up, and after a quick bathroom and water break, they locked him in. It was past sunset by now, so the leash and gag were no longer necessary, but the chair had manacles to lock his wrists and ankles into place, so they used them. 

And then they waited. Trevor could only turn his head a little, blocked by the beams on either side, but soon it was becoming apparent that Sypha and Alucard had lost interest in him, at least temporarily. Sypha’s gasps of pleasure first alerted him, as he sat there with his mouth locked open and ready to be violated while they played with each other. 

“Ey,” he whined, unable to form words with his mouth opened by the teeth guard, saliva pooling in the back of his throat. 

“Mm, hush now, Trevor. You’ll have your turn,” he heard Sypha moan, and heard and smelled the wet sounds of sex of which he was very jealous, and about which he could do nothing. The frustration only aroused him further, and he grunted, shifting on the plug

“Going to make her nice and wet for you, Belmont.” Alucard said, sounding vaguely winded. “You’ll be drinking my seed out of her for half an hour, doesn’t that sound nice?” 

“I think that sounds nice,” Sypha said, and Trevor listened to them starting to rut like animals while he tried to grind down on the dildo inside him enough to achieve his own orgasm. All he managed, by the time their cries told him they were finished, was frustrating himself even more. 

“There we are.” 

Trevor groaned as Sypha settled into position, and she was indeed sloppy with sex and smelled of sweat and of Alucard and her own sweet cunt. He lapped her up greedily, almost instinctively, and felt immediately better, as though the magic was still working on his dick. Now that she was here and her pussy was against his mouth, Alucard’s spunk slowly draining into his mouth, Trevor decided this chair was a comfortable position in many ways, soothing because he had no choice but to do something he really enjoyed.  

“Don’t tire yourself out, yet, dear. We’re going to be here a while,” Sypha said. 

“Perhaps he could use a bit of distraction,” Alucard suggested, buttoning himself up, and Sypha smiled and turned on the vibrations of the dildo still inside him. 

Trevor cried out and shifted, but it felt amazing, even down to the bull balls that, in this position, were vibrating against his own balls. This still hurt, sending sparks of pain through his dick that made him jump, but he could do nothing to shift them and was at any rate beginning to enjoy the pain in a weird way. 

“Oh, but I don’t want him to come,” Sypha said, adjusting herself and dropping her robes over Trevor’s head. “He’s much better when he’s frustrated, and that’s not really the point here, is it? I just want to read my book. And I want to make sure he can fuck me later, too.” 

Alucard smirked. “And here I thought  _ I _ was the cruel one.” 

But he chuckled and rummaged through some things before he came up with a snug cock ring, which he fit over the base of Trevor’s cock and locked into place. “It won’t exactly prevent an orgasm, but it’s supposed to make them more difficult. Do you want him in an actual chastity device? Because we have those.” 

“Ooh, perhaps, but that will do for now,” Sypha said. “Thank you, Alucard.” 

A little desk folded out from the side of the chair, and Sypha laid a book on it and leaned back comfortably, her toes curling in enjoyment. Trevor, for his part, just let her folds fill him up. He could move a bit, and so could she, and his tongue flicked idly in and out of her, sometimes resting, sometimes teasing. He’d have liked to be able to suck on her clit, but this wasn’t about orgasm as much as it was—well—him being sexually frustrated with the taste of her in his mouth. More conditioning, in some sense, except he didn’t need much encouragement to enjoy this. Maybe they were using the taste of her pussy to condition him to enjoy sexual frustration? 

“I can see us fighting over this a lot,” Alucard chuckled, kissing her cheek, listening to Trevor’s soft, muffled moans from below. 

“Not true: we shall split it equally,” Sypha said. “If you make supper, we can switch afterward and I’ll do the dishes.” 

…

Trevor actually almost fell asleep like this—he  _ would  _ have if not for that damned cock ring, because he would have come hard, eventually, and fallen into an open-mouthed stupor and woke up choking on his own spit. He woke up only when he heard Alucard come back in, and smelled food. His stomach growled, but they ate first, and talked as though he wasn’t there. 

“Have you come yet?” Alucard asked politely, filling her wine goblet.

“No, but that’s not his fault. His range of motion is very limited like this. I bet he’s good enough I wouldn’t actually need to prop his mouth open, and I could let him eat me out like this properly.”

“Yes, I suppose you could. Has  _ he  _ come yet?” Alucard wondered, and got down off his chair to inspect. “Doesn’t look like it. What a wondrous device this is. I think we could have a lot of fun once he graduates from not touching his dick to true orgasm control.” 

Sypha hummed and rocked harder against his mouth. Trevor moaned, flicking his tongue against her clit in response. That sounded...horrible, but if it was as snug and horribly comfortable as this cock-ring was, he was probably on board. She reached under her gown to pet his hair. “That sounded like a yes to me. Here, let’s take this off you, and after you make me come you’ll get to have your supper.” 

She removed the little mouth guard, and Trevor groaned as his jaw was allowed to relax. He hated himself for ever asking for such a device, though it was helpful in its own way. Still, he was grateful for the opportunity to close his jaw after having it propped open all day, and showed his gratitude by sucking on her clit and licking up into her until she climaxed, twice in quick succession, and then slid off the chair on shaky legs. 

“Oh, Trevor, that was—well, look at that, he came somehow!” she said a little breathlessly, looking at the puddle on the leather between his legs. “Naughty boy!”

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Trevor groaned, resting his head back in defeat. His cock was still hard, and anal orgasms didn’t have the same punch. His stomach rumbled faintly. 

“Well, we’ll just have to mix it in with your dinner,” Sypha said, scraping his cum off the leather with a knife and spreading it on a potato. She turned off the vibrations in his ass, which made him sag with relief, while Alucard adjusted the seat so he sat up a little more—to ready him for his own use. “He doesn’t need his hands to eat, right?” 

“I shouldn’t think so, with that talented mouth,” Alucard said, and set a tray across the two beams in front of his face. 

Trevor glared, but leaned forward to eat it anyway, feeling less like a pampered dog and more like a pig being fed slop through the slats of a fence. Still, it was tasty slop, though as much of it ended up on his face as in his mouth. He was given a face wash and a dish of wine to drink afterward, before someone slid the teeth guard back into place without preamble, and Alucard sat in front of him. They made a few adjustments to the chair until Alucard’s cock, even soft, rested far back in Trevor’s mouth, unless he held his head at an awkward angle. 

He loved it, even when Sypha made the dildo vibrate in him again and start to grow in bulk again, crushing his poor prostate and swelling his confined balls. Alucard was not as passive as Sypha, and grabbed Trevor’s hair so he could skull-fuck him properly twice when his books got too boring, nearly choking him with how deep he fucked him at this odd angle, making Trevor’s eyes and nose run while the excess spunk trickled down his chin. 

“It’s a good look on you, Belmont,” Alucard told him, glancing down at his sloppy face and running his hands through his hair. “You’re very pretty when you let us mess you up like this, and I think you like it even more than you let on. I think tomorrow I could say, Trevor, go wait for us in the chair, and you could lock yourself in like this. Even just two hours a day would be good for you.” 

Trevor groaned, dazedly, but nodded. Oh, fuck yes. To just shut his brain down with nothing to think about but the taste of his lovers—that was the dream. He would submit to that. He’d beg for it. Only—only he really needed to come, right now, and his guts felt ready to burst from this dildo and his cock ready to explode from his need to come. He whined softly. 

“You have been a very good boy,” Alucard conceded, and Sypha agreed. 

“Yes, if you’re done with him, Alucard—”

“I am.” 

“Then, Trevor, listen carefully.” Sypha stopped the vibrations, and Alucard pulled out and removed the mouth guard. “Are you listening?” 

Trevor felt drunk, maybe dazed from blood loss to his cock, but he nodded. 

“I want you to go clean yourself up and get into bed. The dildo will shrink down and come out when you pull on it. Get yourself cleaned up, drink some water, and go to bed. You must not touch your cock, and if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you come in me before bed, understand?” 

Trevor nodded, and then used his words: “Yes, ma’am.” 

Trevor crawled shakily out from under the chair, moving slowly as his arms and legs had cramped. “Can’t I just sleep here?” he asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, but even his entire arm was wholly inadequate to clean up the mess on his face. 

“To bed, Trevor,” Alucard said, with a hint of command in his voice that Trevor was just tired enough to be glad to listen to. 

Somehow he made his way upstairs, somehow he washed his face and mouth out, and somehow he shat the dildo and loads of come out until he was clean—clean enough. He staggered into bed before remembering he was supposed to drink some water, which he only remembered about because his balls were so full of come that it felt like they were backing up into his bladder. Pissing was a lost cause, since his dick was practically purple, so he sipped water and collapsed into bed half-asleep. 

He came to with Sypha riding his dick, and wasn’t even able to enjoy the orgasm because the moment she flicked the catch on the cock ring he came hard enough to knock himself completely out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will update when I feel like it and/or when people ask for it. I'm open to requests for kinks to explore!


End file.
